the chosen sky
by sorachitsu7
Summary: Long ago the 8 nation lives together in harmony. But then one nation seeks for more power and so the war has begun. 400 years has passed and the war has still no sign of ending. This is story of a boy who will change the future and the only key to end this never ending war. Beta'ed
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, before the sky vanished, 8 nations lived together in harmony:Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist and Night.

The sky kingdom was a floating continent at the center of the map and it was said to be the strongest and the most peaceful of all the kingdoms (like a dreamland my dear readers). Their ruler, King Giotto, had the rarest sky flames of all the flame users and thus his era was known as the golden age. Giotto's 7 friends were the ones who ruled over the other kingdoms according to the flames they possessed.

There was his right-hand man G (storm), Asari (rain), Knuckle (sun), Lampo (lightning), Alaude (cloud) and Daemon (mist).

People who possess sky flames were generally unique in their own way and were usually inclined to music. Although, people with these flames were very powerful, sadly they were also known to live for a short period of time. The oldest age recorded was 20, but they could live to 40, depending on how they use their flames. This was the reason why the other kingdoms had to protect the sky users, to prevent them from using their flames so excessively that they shorten their lives.

The Storm nation was located northeast of the map and was a place where storms were frequently present, that's why the houses were well built enough to withstand the strong winds and rain. The area was somewhat futuristic (future gadgets and stuff hoho).Since G was the self-proclaimed right-hand man of Giotto, he made a shortcut from his nation to the floating continent of the sky to ensure that he can still attend to his boss, even if he was the leader of a nation.

The Rain nation was the complete opposite of the Storm. Why? It was not just the location (northwest), but it was because it was mostly grasslands surrounded by lakes and a lot of beautiful beaches. A tourist spot as they say. Anyway, their lifestyle was simple; the people worked together, hand in hand and very carefree. They were also known as the masters of different swords styles. They had a season in which the area rained nonstop for a month, meaning their flames were at their peak.

In the east was the Sun nation, which was almost always summer. The area was the same as the Rain nation. Except unlike the Rain, it rarely rained over there, so they had to hire Rain flame users to bring water. Other than that, it is still a peaceful and abundant country. The citizens were always happy and active. They normally started their morning EXTREMELY well!

As for the west, the Lightning nation was ruled by the one and only Lampo, was a not so bright and dark country. This is because it is located between the Cloud and Rain continent. It is said that when it rains, the lightning that strikes are mysteriously very powerful, and the people who are born there that possess lightning flames are also immune to electricity. This was the nation that produced all the electricity for the countries. They also have sophisticated technology like the Storm nation.

The neighboring nation of the Lightning, the Cloud nation, was mostly surrounded by forest. The people's lives were known to be unrivaled when it came to fighting. And so it seemed that the area was not explored often.

As for the Mist nation, the same as the Cloud, but it was always surrounded by mist, so it was a mystery as to what's out there, except that for the powerful illusionists live there.

And lastly, the Night nation was an underworld nation. They were found in the south, the area in which criminals were being imprisoned, and the ruler was a cursed human named Bermuda. The night flames they possessed were the opposite of the sky flames. Not warm, but a cold flame that was only acquired through first, the Night nation was separated from the others.

They just wanted to live in the dark, securing the criminals and hide.

Until one day, they started to crave for more power. And so, they began to conquer the other kingdoms, starting with the Lightning kingdom, which was easily defeated.

Unfortunately, the Mist kingdom became one of their allies, making their forces stronger and the rest of the kingdoms, defeating each of the kingdoms one by one, until the only nation left was the Sky. All of the citizens were evacuated at the floating continent and at the same time, flame wielders were called to defend their time, the 7 strongest flame wielders were gathered. They were called the Arcobaleno together with the 6 guardians, now called Vongola, had to fight against Bermuda and the mist guardian, Daemon, who betrayed Giotto.

Those who were captured were forced to follow Bermuda, and the strong flame users were hypnotized if they first, the Giotto's side was winning. But when Bermuda showed up, he started to use his purest night flame, which petrified the guardians and Arcobaleno. Before they successfully entered the sky nation, Giotto used all of his rare sky flames to act as a protective barrier.

It was successfully made, but before he vanished, he muttered something.

"My tenth descendant, protect him as he will become the key to end this war."As soon as Giotto vanished without a trace, the Arcobaleno became infants and were cursed to never age.

The only one who could undo the curse was the chosen one, the tenth generation Vongola sky guardian.

I DONT OWN KHR

AMANO AKIRA SAN DOES, HHE

WELL MY FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE GO EASY WITH ME, HAHA

NOW BETA'ED BY PURE RED CRANE (thank you very much,)

OHH , AND REVIEW IS APPRECIATED,, HEHE,,

CIAO,!


	2. Chapter 1

Now beta'ed by Pure Red Crane

Enjoy awesome readers . ;)

DO NOT OWN KHR

IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA SAN :)

CHAPTER 1

* * *

The sky is born

"Your highnesses, congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" the doctor said as he gently picked up the chubby newborn baby wrapped in a white blanket.

The current sky, Queen Nana de Vongola, gave a small smile to her husband, King Iemitsu de Vongola, the 9th generation descendant of the late Vongola Primo.

"Such a cute and innocent boy…but he bears the burden of this world's peace." Iemitsu said in a sad tone, but then quickly changed his mood to a happy one as he cuddled the sleeping baby.

"Someday, he will be a great and a noble man like me." Iemitsu stood up with pride and determined face. ("Ughh...Great man? Really?" sweat dropped -.-). In the background, the doctor stared at the scene with his eye twitching. His majesty sure doesn't let the bad things stick.

"Yes, honey. He will." Queen Nana smiled happily while admiring her husband with sparkling eyes. She didn't seem to care for the child's true destiny either. The doctor pitied the child's future and luck.

"Ne, honey. Got a name for our son?" Nana asked Iemitsu tiredly.

"I have a name in mind. How about Ieyoshi?"

"Sounds good to me. My dear baby, Ieyoshi, " Nana smiled one last time, looking at her baby before closing her eyes and started to rest.

"Rest well, Nana," Iemitsu kissed his wife's forehead before he gave Ieyoshi to the doctor for a check-up. The doctor took the baby carefully, making sure to not drop the delicate child.

"Ninth, you should also rest. I'll take care of prince Ieyoshi-sama." The doctor offered to Iemitsu.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll take my leave then." Iemitsu smiled before leaving the room. The doctor looked down at the child before getting back to work.

* * *

Outside the room

The hall was gold and the lights were almost as bright. Decorations and a few sofas lay in the sides of the path with many doors. In front of the door were a man in a butler suit and an old man in expensive clothing. The old man grinned and stood up. "Hey, son. How was it?" the 8th generation King, Timoteo, asked.

"It's a boy, father. And he'll be as handsome and cool as I am when he grows up." Iemitsu smiled sheepishly and pointing to himself.

"I hope not." Timoteo whispered. He shivered in the fear of such a tragedy.

"Father, did you say something?"

"Nothing, son." He chuckled a bit before continuing his sentence.

"I am a lucky one, huh. I can still see my grandson before my life flames dies out. Good thing I started my family earlier than the usual."

Timoteo gave Iemitsu a weird look and sighed. He was glad to have lived long enough to see this. Timoteo looked back at Iemitsu with wide eyes as he realized something. "Oh, we also need to visit your younger brother, his baby has already been born." the former king said.

"WHAT!" The voice echoed the whole castle, startling every maid and butler. Timoteo was just as surprised and fell back on the sofa. He glared at Iemitsu for him immaturity.

"Hahaha...Sorry about that. Let's go, father." Iemitsu happily skipped down the hallway. But before he did he turned to the black haired butler at Timoteo's side.

"Sebastian, prepare the sky unicorns, were leaving immediately." Iemitsu ordered his royal butler. (Yep like Dino's sky box weapon)

The castle became quiet again as soon as the King and his father left to visit Ietsuna, the younger brother of the 9th. The night was very peaceful, too peaceful. Just like the calm before the storm.

Ietsuna de Vongola was actually the adopted son of Timoteo, the 8th Vongola king. He had the same shade of blond hair as Iemitsu, but had brown eyes instead of blue. At first he was a spy for the Night nation until he was defeated by Iemitsu. Prince Iemitsu used some of his strong life flames to remove the night flames that controlled him. It was later revealed that he was a sky flame user. Since he had no place to stay, the 8th King decided to adopt him. He had his freedom returned and so he started anew. He got a mansion and later found a strong and caring wife. Happiness was bliss for him, but then it happened.

* * *

Iemitsu and Timoteo arrived at Ietsuna's mansion an hour later, their white horses landed with ease as they did. The place was white and had big windows. The blue roof matched the moon that shone above it. The trees surrounded the house and the lake reflected the moon behind it. This interesting scenery would have been wonderful if it weren't for the fact that the main door is already open, but all of the lights were off.

"Something's wrong."

They entered the mansion and the scene they saw shocked them to the core. The furniture was destroyed and there was blood traces on the wall. Dead bodies lay everywhere.

"Sebastian, fly back to the castle and call for back up."

"Yes, your majesty."

The 2 sky flame users panicked and searched for their family. They searched every part of the mansion cautiously until they reached the master's room. Everything was torn and they saw Ietsuna and his wife covered in blood. They rushed towards then, checking them for any signs of life.

"It's too late for his wife." Iemitsu's hair covered his eyes.

"Ughh..."

"Ietsuna? Son! We already called back up. Please wait a little longer," the 8th encouraged his adopted son. Iemitsu quickly turned and ran up to his brother. Ietsuna looked up at them with an uncomprehensive look.

No...need, fath...er." Ietsuna tried to catch his breaths and smiled sadly. "It's to...o la…te for m...e." The beaten man turned his head to the blue crib.

"Our ba...by. Plea...se save hi...m."

And then he's gone.

Silence…

.

.

.

No one dared to make a sound.

.

.

.

They were devastated. If only..

If only they could turn back time.

If only…

Iemitsu shook his head and turned from Ietsuna to the crib and pointed at the burned and bloody cloth inside the crib. "Father, how about the baby? We need to find him!"

No...

He pitied the new born baby.

Why?

He didn't even have a chance to grow and live a normal life.

Then, a realization hit him.

.

.

.

"Ieyoshi."

He need to protect him.

"Knights! Secure the area and take care of my brother's family. Father stay here. I need to return to the castle, fast!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near the Vongola castle, an unknown man was holding a bloody stained sword in his right hand and was approaching the castle with his subordinates at an accelerating rate. He then stopped moving when they finally reached their destination and suddenly laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahaha, so the legend has ended before it could even begin."

The sword master glared at the castle and emitted his murderous aura.

"This is the end of the Vongola 10th generation's chosen sky."

TBC

tadda! And that's the first chapter now reuploaded,

Please do not forgetcto review :D

Ciao XD


	3. Chapter 2 His name

Konnichiwa minna-san!

CHAPTER 2 REUPLOADED NOW BETA'ED BY PURE RED CRANE

THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Bows down.

Chapter 2His name

Inside the Vongola castle

A newborn child sleeps peacefully like he doesn't care about the world. His small breathing was the only sound that could be heard inside the room.

The doctor, Shamal, was watching little Ieyoshi sleep peacefully.

"I envy you, Ninth. You have a cute son." he muttered to himself.

'Ugh..! How will I ever get a son if the girls keep avoiding me?! Is it my hairstyle? No, it can't be. Ughh! I give up!' He sighs with defeat.

"You look devastated, Shamal."

'What?'

"Ciaossu!"

The doctor turned around to the shelf by the bed and saw an infant wearing a yellow pacifier, a black suit and an orange banded fedora hat with a strange lizard attached to it.

The infant smirked."Surprised, perverted doctor?"

"Arcobaleno Reborn. State your business." Shamal asked lazily, his fingers fiddled inside his pockets.

"10th."

"They're here?" the doctor asked the infant in a serious tone.

"Yes." The suited infant answered darkly. Reborn shifted his pet lizard into a gun and positioned himself outside the room where little Vongola was. It was going to be a long night.

Wait…Where the hell is Colonello? That incompetent baby. Why is he always late?

Somewhere inside the forest

An infant wearing a blue pacifier and holding a baby was moving in a very fast speed, jumping from tree to tree. The infant, Colonello, looked down at the child in his arms for a second and looked back in direction of a blue roofed mansion before looking where he was going again.

'Good thing I made it in time or else this baby would have been dead already, kora. Sigh…

'Flashback

Colonello was just about to leave Ietsuna's mansion after visiting when the attack started. The scene was getting worse and worse as time went on. "At this rate, all of us will die here." Ietsuna said while trying to escape with his son. They were running to the master bedroom to save Ietsuna's wife, but the soldiers made that difficult."Colonello, please take our baby and run, we don't have much time!" he was about to decline, but then Ietsuna shouted with a full authority "NOW!" and so Colonello had no choice. He grabbed the baby and ran away. Soon after, he heard the screams of Ietsuna.

End of flashback

'But this is not the time to relax. I need to get there in time or Reborn will scold me again, kora.' Colonello growled at the thought of Reborn. They never got along. But Reborn always had a point and that was the only reason Colonello followed his so, he continued his way toward his destination, hoping that he wasn't too late.

the Vongola Castle

"VOIIIII! SEARCH FOR THAT BRAT! DEAD OR ALIVE! USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY TO GET YOUR HANDS TO THAT BRAT. KILL THOSE WHO GET IN THE WAY." their leader, Squalo, ordered his underlings in which they all nod."WELL THEN, LET'S GO!" Squalo yelled, his silver hair wiping across his face as he slashed his sword group was divided into 2. The first group went to the front and the second group ran to the back. They started to attack violently, killing those who opposed them. This alarmed the guardians who were inside the castle because the Queen was still weak after delivering our dear sky. And so, they made an escape plan for the queen and her son.

"Your highness, we need to hurry!" one of the maids looked at the Queen queen tried her best to walk as fast as she could while Bianchi, also known as the Poison scorpion because of her poison cooking and her storm flamed pets, held little Ieyoshi in a protective manner. However, she had to hand the child to the queen so she could fight off the multiple guards that seemed to flow towards them assisted them while they escaped. He shifted his lizard into a gun, injecting it with sun flames to make his shots faster and rendering the enemy unable to heal naturally for a week. He could easily identify his target's location. The infant shot accurately at the enemy and he never missed. When he thought the scene was safe, he let his guard down, only to almost get shot...

"Oi, Reborn! Don't let your guard down, kora!"Colonello managed to shoot the target before the trigger was pulled.

"Colonello, you're late." Reborn was about to interrogate the other Arcobaleno when he suddenly noticed something, the child in the other's arms.

"What are you-?!"

"I'll explain later, but we need to move now, kora!"

Reborn agreed since it is not the best time to argue."We will continue this conversation later."

Squalo was getting impatient. Earlier, a soldier spotted a group of people running into the forest. Naturally, Squalo ordered groups to chase after them, but it's been way too long and the brat still hasn't been caught.

"They're so slow! Where did that brat go?! THAT'S IT! I'LL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THAT BRAT!"He left his spot and went inside the forest where the Queen and the others had to Iemitsu

Iemitsu, together with his subordinates, finally returned to the castle, only to find out that his family had escaped. He immediately ran outside, trusting his intuition to lead the way.

..Ieyoshi..Wait for me.

They almost had been running endlessly for more than 1 and a half and Nana was starting to look pained. So the group rested for a while. Reborn and Colonello rested in the trees, watching out for the soldier that they sensed were still out there.

"So this is Ietsuna's…" Reborn confirmed then asked, "Does he have a name?"

"I have no idea. I didn't get a chance to ask, kora." Colonello replied as he looked up at the sky then looking down. That was when Colonello saw the Queen cuddling a baby.

"Reborn, is that the new heir, kora?!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the queen to see the new heir of Vongola more clearly.

"Hello, Colonello-kun". Nana smiled warmly as she recognized the infant that was walking closer to her.

"Greetings, Queen Nana." The infant wearing a blue pacifier bows to show formality.

"No need for formalities, Colonello kun. Oh! This is my dear Ieyoshi." She smiled warmly to her baby and looked back at Colonello. She then saw the baby in the blond's arms. "Ara! Who is that little angel with you?"Colonello was about to respond when he and Reborn felt an intense and murderous aura coming towards them.

"WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!"Without further delay, they started moving again, but were unable to move faster since the Queen was still struggling to walk. She herself noticed that if they continued like this, the unknown enemy would catch up to them in no time. And so, she decided the most painful solution for her life as a mother.

"Reborn-chan, Colonello-kun, please take my baby and leave us. Please." the queen begged the two infants as she dropped to her knees.

"Take a good care of him for me, okay?" As tears started to flow down her cheeks, she gave a last kiss on her son's forehead.

"Are you sure about this, Maman?" Reborn asked hesitantly.

"We don't have much choice, Reborn-chan." She sighed. "You two need to move now. Hurry! Don't worry. Bianchi is here with me and so are the other maids. Take care." Reborn looked at Nana deep in thought. He then took the prince and left with Colonello with unrivaled and her group tried to keep up, but just a few minutes after Reborn and Colonello left, Squalo was already in front of them. Shocked and unable to move, Nana lost her balance, but Bianchi assisted her back on her feet.

"Everything is going to be okay." said Bianchi as she started to launch her poisonous food directly at the sword master and as she expected it would be easily dodged by the enemy."Sword emperor, Superbi Squalo. What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?" she yelled s she confronted the sword master. But then she realized it was no use since Squalo seemed to be affected by night flames users.

"Tch. I have no choice." With little choice, she called out her poisonous pets. "Scorpione de Tempesta!" Her scorpions launched towards Squalo as they covered him with her storm flame.

"It's over…"Bianchi was about to leave when she heard a dangerous shout,

"VOOIII! You're leaving already? But-" Squalo busted through the bugs, effortlessly knocked the storm flamed scorpions down as he launched at the red head. "We're not done yet! Hahaha!"This time, Squalo attacked using his rain flames. Bianchi had no time to defend herself and Squalo successfully rendered Bianchi unconscious after his attack.

"Who's next?" Squalo looked around and saw Nana, who was trembling.

"VOOII! What a coincidence! I was looking for you, Queen Nana." He smiled dangerously and aimed his sword at her.

"Now, where is he?"Nana was scared as hell, but she tried to calm down.

"What are you...?" She was about to deny any answers, but Squalo cut her sentence.

"Don't play dumb, Queen! Where is the Vongola Decimo?"

"…""If you don't answer, I will kill you." Squalo was about to attack Nana, but Iemitsu suddenly shows up in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He glared at Squalo, ready to kill.

"I suggest you leave now, Squalo."As Squalo was dominated by Iemitsu using his aura alone, the sword master decided to retreat for now."I'll be back, King Iemitsu, and I will finish my mission. VOOIII!" And then he left, disappearing into the dark king extinguished his flame and hurried to Nana's side.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked in worry as he looked Nana with concern.

"I...I…Ieyoshi" Nana burst into tears and hugged her husband. "I gave him to Reborn. They must be far away by now."

Iemitsu reassured Nana that everything was going to be fine since this was Reborn, the strongest Arcobaleno, they were talking.

It was already 3 am when Reborn and Colonello arrived in a place called Namimori, a province far from the Vongola castle. Together with the 2 newborns they held, they went inside an orphanage where a woman in her mid 20s welcomed them.

"Welcome, sir Reborn, sir Colonello. How can I help at this time?"Reborn was the one who speak.

"Ciaossu! Can you take care of the two we're carrying right now? We will leave them here for now. Take care of them AND no questions allowed."

He smirked and surrendered the two newborns to the woman with Colonello.

"Sir, what about their names?" the woman asked hesitantly, unsteadily holding the two babies."This-" Colonello was about to answer the question, but Reborn answered for him.

"Ieyoshi." Reborn was pointing at the baby that Colonello was previously holding. "And the one that I was carrying is Tsunayoshi." He immediately grabbed Colonello and hurriedly left the they got out, Colonello brushed off Reborn's hold and looked at Reborn intensely.

"OI REBORN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KORA?! WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM THE WRONG NAMES?"

"I have my plans, Colonello. Don't tell anyone about this. Besides, this will help cover the true sky's identity." He glared at Colonello.

"This will be our secret, so don't screw up."Colonello sighed and nodded. The blond baby then went off into the night, leaving the other behind. Reborn looked back at the orphanage before leaving. "Chosen sky, your name will be Tsunayoshi from now on."

AND THAT IS CHAPTER 2,,

So Reborn was the one who named him huh, hehe

Feel free to comment guys,, wooohh,, writing is hard huh..

Guess I'll see you guys next time!

ciao!


	4. Chapter 3 Innocence

Wow,, im really happy, haha,, Anyways .I would like to give thanks to all of you again! For the reviews, follows and even making this fic one of your favorite stories.

Arigatou!

Just to be clear, Tsuna's name was originally Ieyoshi. But the great Reborn changed it into Tsunayoshi while he gave the name Ieyoshi to the unnamed son of Ietsuna. Yup.. hehe

And here is chapter 3

I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

AMANO AKIRA SAN DOES.

Beta'ed by Pure Red Crane

_**Previously**_

" Ieyoshi" points at the previous baby that Colonello was holding

" And the one that I was carrying is Tsunayoshi." As he immediately grab Colonello and hurriedly left the orphanage.

"OI REBORN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KORA! WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM WRONG NAMES?"

" I have my plans Colonello. Dont tell anyone about this. Besides this will help to cover the sky's identity. "He glared at Colonello. " This will be our little secret so dont screw up."

And looks back at the orphanage before leaving. " Chosen sky, your name will be Tsunayoshi from now on."

Chapter 3

Innocence

5 years passed since the incident and Iemitsu has not seen his beloved son yet. Reborn had no intention to tell anyone Iemitsu son's location until the castle was completely safe...And today, after gaining the strongest defense in the castle, Reborn finally decided to tell them where his son was, but he did not tell them about giving Ieyoshi's name to Ietsuna's son and about the current name of the true heir.

The boy was at an orphanage located in the province of Namimori and he lived with the other children who lost their parents or were abandoned. When Iemitsu heard the truth, he prepared to claim his son back. '_Finally. My son_.'

* * *

It was a typical morning at the orphanage, the children to wake up early in the morning and have a routinely lifestyle. A 5 year old boy with a brown gravity defying hair just woke up. He yawns and his eyes opened slowly revealing a big round and expressive caramel brown eyes.

"Tsu-kun, you better hurry up or your friends will eat your food." a maid of the orphanage informed him happily. '_Oh no! My food!_' Pouted cutely, he hurriedly stood up and brushing his teeth before eating his breakfast.

Tsunayoshi was ignored by his so called 'friends' because he was clumsy, too clumsy as he would suddenly tripped for no reason, and he was really bad when it came to directions. As a result, he was always getting himself lost. The maids were the only ones that Tsuna actually played with. Or sometimes if he was alone, he would just listen to the sound of the wind as if it were music. Strangely, it was really enchanting to him. And together with his violin, which was donated to the orphanage, he played a very soft melody that matched the rhythm of the winds passing through his ears.

Ieyoshi was different. He was actually quite popular. A good looking 5 year old boy, blond hair, honey colored eyes and was taller than the other kids his age. Children liked him very much. Even if he was somewhat bossy and had a habit of insulting people, especially those he doesn't like. They thought he was cool. And Tsuna was one of the unfortunate children that he set his eyes on. Ieyoshi always called him Dame-Tsuna over and over again, always hurting the little boy's feelings. But he would fail miserably since Tsunayoshi just smiled at his insults, not just an ordinary smile, it was a smile that can get through to you, as if it was welcoming you into his life filled with innocence.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was currently alone inside his room, staring outside the window while hugging his violin.

In his trance, he asked himself '_If my parents didn't leave me, where would I be today?_' He smiled, but then a familiar feeling of sadness engulfed him. '_Will I be able to find my new family…? But no one likes me because I'm weak.._.' He spaced out, thinking about what he can do to improve himself. '_Maybe I could do some exercise. Ahaha! That's it!_' He was about to start his so called plan when they called out to him from the office.

"An announcement?"

He went to the office, only to find all of the children already gathered inside and at the opposite side of the room was a couple that were excitedly looking at them.

"Now, children, calm down! This is Mr. and Mrs. Sawada. One of you will be selected as their new child. So behave now." the orphanage facilitator announced, trying to make the children behave immediately.

'_Please. Choose me!_'

'_Me! Me! Me!_'

Those were the silent requests all of the children were thinking except for one.

Tsunayoshi.

Why? Because he thought that he there was no chance for him to be chosen…yet. So he started to think about how he will do his exercise regimen again.

After seeing the other children, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada saw how the little brunet looked so determined with something. They couple was intrigued with the boy, but were stunned when the little boy suddenly smiled to himself. It was so bright, captivating, and accepting. They looked at each other and whispered something to the facilitator. The facilitator nodded happily as she started to speak.

"Tsunayoshi, congratulations! You are now a Sawada."

The children were all shocked. They chose Dame-Tsuna! It's impossible. Why? How? He cheated!

"Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, would you kindly leave for a moment? Tsu-kun will talk to his friends first. Congratulations by the way." As the couple went outside, the facilitator called Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun."

Tsuna was still shocked by what had happened, but he felt really happy.

Family.

As he went in front and gave his friends an innocent smile, a very radiating one that stated his message.

"Everyone, thank you. I was really glad to have lived with all of you. I will never forget you guys." He bowed down and smiled one last time before he was escorted outside to his new family.

* * *

"No more, Dame-Tsuna, huh?"

Some children cried because Dame-Tsuna was leaving them already, but the others didn't mind at all.

In the corner, Ieyoshi was jealous. '_Tsuna will have his new family, but what about me!?_'

The children were about to leave the office when suddenly, a man in his 30s appeared. The blond haired man was being escorted by a lot of people and he was wearing a crown?

'_Crown? A king? What is he doing here?_'

"Ieyoshi-kun," the head of the orphanage called.

"Come, this is your father."

"Ehh?! My father?" Ieyoshi looked hesitant at first, but then the man smiled warmly and inviting at him. '_He smiles like Dame-Tsuna_.' he thought. He went closer and that man suddenly hugged him. He was happy, really happy that he also got his family too. '_I got my new family too, Dame-Tsuna_.' He smiled to himself, competing with Tsuna only in his mind.

* * *

'_Toys? Check. Clothes? Check. Violin? Check. Oh...Before I forget._

_Family?_

_Check!_'

Tsuna excitedly went outside with his new parents, who were waiting for him at the car. But then he saw people crowding outside the orphanage. He looked more closely in curiously, but he failed to see because he was too small.

Sawada Miyamura noticed his new son's actions and decided to help him. He put Tsuna on his shoulders so that the child was high enough to see the commotion.

"Eh?" Tsuna only responded.

"Neh Tsu-kun, from today onwards I will be your Otou san. And this is Okaa-san." Tsuna looked at his Okaa-san, Sawada Hori.

Tsuna felt really loved, so he responded with a cheerful voice, "Hai, Otou-san!"

As they got closer to the crowd, Tsuna and his new parents saw King Iemitsu. He was currently holding Ieyoshi, his son. Tsuna smiled. '_Ieyoshi-kun got his own parents too!_'

"IEYOSHI-KUN!" Tsuna shouted, calling his friend's attention.

The child didn't notice it, but Iemitsu did. He looked in the direction where the sound came from and saw a cute child with gravity defying hair that was smiling warmly at his son. He was taken aback.

'_I wonder what's this feeling is_.' Iemitsu felt nostalgic. '_Why?_' His mind is wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by his son.

"Ne, ne, Otou-san! Where is our house?" Ieyoshi asked excitedly to his father.

"It's a surprise, son! I'm sure you'll love it." He laughed and turned back to the hair defying brunet, but the boy was already gone.

'_Who might be that little guy be?_'

* * *

Ieyoshi POV

I was actually shocked. '_Such a big house! I didn't know I was that rich!_' The place was covered in gold, both inside and out. I was greeted by a lot of the servants of the house. After getting through them, I noticed an elegant lady rushing towards…

Me.

'_My Okaa-san?_'

"Ie-kun!" She hugged me tightly as she started to cry. She kept repeating only one word to me.

"Sorry."

And there I was, waiting for my mother to stop crying while my father hugged the two of us.

Being rich was not bad. I got to have a lot of friends, but I preferred to address them as my servants. At this time, they were strong since most of them were flame wielders, as my father had said as he introduced them to me in the dining hall. They were Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, and Hibari Kyouya, the 10th generation descendants of my great great reat grandfathers' guardians. Since I am the chosen sky that they refer to in the prophecy, I can wield the legendary sky flames. They said that I have the rarest sky flames just like my great great great grandfather Giotto, though I could only use a typical sky flames at the moment.

I didn't really care about that damn prophecy. The important thing was that

I will become the next ruler of this nation.

End POV

* * *

The Sawada family reached their home after a few minutes, now with Tsuna as their son. The white house had two floors and a navy blue roof. There was a tree on the left of the gate entrance and a simple garden against the walls. A simple design for a house and not too big, but for Tsuna, this was the perfect place for him.

* * *

Tsuna POV

I looked around inside my new home, the place where my Okaa-san, Otou-san and I would live in happily every day. I felt really happy. When I called for my new parents' attention, they leaned closer and I kissed their cheeks. They looked at me in surprise and kissed me back.

This was the best day that has ever happened in my life. To be with a Family that will love me.

This was my only dream and I wished for nothing more than for this day to never come to an end.

And I will protect it no matter what happens.

As I lay on my new bed, thinking of all the possibilities that may happen to me in the future, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night, the whole sky nation celebrated for the return of their heir. The chosen sky.

What all of them didn't know was…

That the sky was still hiding.

Asleep.

Unaware of his destiny.

But he was protected…

By the strongest Arcobaleno watches over him.

TBC

I actually borrowed hori and miyamura kun's name just for this chapter, hehe

Try reading Horimiya! Its actually

Oh and again sorry for the wrong grammars

I would also update my other fanfic the child ofcthe night later on, hoho

Hope you all liked it!

Review review review,! :)


	5. Chapter 4 Great Fall Part 1

Before I start with the chapter I would like to introduce someone. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Sawada Family! (Audience applause)

**First off **

**Sawada Miyamura**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Black (Shoulder Length)**

**Quiet personality at first but as you get along with him, he becomes talkative and laughs a lot. **

**Sawada Hori**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Long brown coloured hair.**

**A very energetic person. She is a very hardworking person and always creates a happy atmosphere around herself.**

Wow, I didn't thought at all that this fancfiction would reach this far. Haha!,. Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! (Bows down)

Guest san- Hi there I tried to make this a little longer than before, haha, so hope you'll enjoy it

Urara S. H.-Yup! It was definitely presented in a simple way since writing is not my forte, haha but I'm really glad that you still like this fanfic. Thank you!Reborn actually didnt tell the truth to Iemitsu,, hehe ..

By the way I DO NOT OWN KHR, AMANO AKIRA SAN DOES.

Enjoy!

Beta'ed by Pure Red Crane :D

**Chapter 4: Great Fall PART 1**

**AFTER 3 YEARS**

Great Fall Part 1

* * *

AFTER 3 YEARS

The Sky nation was welcomed by the beautiful morning and the citizens were preparing for the upcoming festival that was coming the next day in the town central. The festival that they would be celebrating was a day that came once every 4 years (Leap year). It was known as the day of the leap year because the sky flames power will be at its peak, although the reason was still a mystery. And as expected, the Vongola Castle was also very busy preparing for the Urudoshi Matsuri. (Leap year festival)

So the Sky was this peaceful.

But this life they experienced wouldn't last long…

It was only a matter of time before…

This place would succumb to the darkness…

The same day that their Chosen Sky would awaken…

A good looking guy with blond hair and seemed to be in his 20's stared at the blue sky through the car's window. The man was worried.

"Dino-sama, we're here."

"Thank you, Romario. I didn't even notice it."

"That is because you were deep in thought. You can always tell me if you want to, sir."

"There's no need to worry. Just some random thoughts, but thanks anyway, Romario. I appreciate it." Dino thanked his most trusted man before they left at the car.

The guards of the castle noticed their arrival and acknowledged them. "Welcome to the Vongola Castle, Chavallone Family."

The Chavallone Family were one of the original royal families that lived in the sky nation before the other families migrated because of the war and so they had the closest relationship with the Vongola.

"Chavallone Family, it is very nice to see you in the middle of our preparation. Would you mind helping us out?" Iemitsu grinned brightly as he turned Dino.

"Maybe later, old man." Dino jokingly answered. "I just wanted to see if my little brother was doing okay. Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course. Wait for me at the training grounds. I'll meet you there." He then turned his gaze back on the organizers for the festival.

As Dino approached, he could hear the loud crashes coming from the training grounds. Ieyoshi was doing his training. '_This will be good entertainment as I wait for that old man_.'

He saw a blond haired boy with sky flames manifesting on his two swords. '_So, he is a dual sword wielder, not bad_.' The said boy suddenly started to attack using his two swords. He swung the swords as if it were dancing with the sky flames, adding to its beauty.

Slash...Swish...

Even the sound the sword was producing was captivating like a calm wind.

"I've got you now! Cielo danza delle spade!" (Sky dual sword Dance)

The boy landed on the ground gracefully, leaving his opponent surrounded by sky flames and then it vanished without a trace.

'_That was good display of skill little brother!_' That was what Dino was about to yell, but then he noticed five small, shadowy figures that also occupied the room.

"Not bad, kora!" The blue pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Colonello, was the first one to react.

"Still not enough!" Another blue pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Lal Mirch, yelled angerly. Supposedly she was the only blue pacifier holder, but Colonello interfered, making them both the holder of the same pacifier.

"Do not forget to pay for my illusions, Kid." The indigo pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Viper, appeared out of nowhere.

"Skull-sama is still way better than you!" The violet pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Skull, suddenly cut in, bragging about himself, but was eventually ignored by the crowd.

"You are improving, Ieyoshi Vongola. Keep up the good work." The red pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Fon, stated as calmly as always.

"Hmph. I do not care. I just wanted to analyze his flames, the sooner the better." The green pacifier holder, Arcobaleno Verde, only cared for his experiments.

"It is a great surprise to see the so many of the Arcobaleno gathered in one place." said Dino as he finally entered the training area. "Yo! Little brother!" He looked at Ieyoshi who already extinguished his flames.

"Dino Chavallone. It's nice to see you." Fon greeted him in a calm and formal manner.

"How's the outside world, kora?!" Colonello asked him.

"Dino, what are you doing here?" Ieyoshi asked happily, but deep inside he wanted Dino to leave immediately.

"I'm just checking to see if you were doing okay." Dino smiled, but then became serious before answering Colonello's question. "The outside world seems to be doing good, but in a bad way. The people who live there are not being granted any form of freedom. And if they discover that you are a flame wielder, those night bastards would force you to join their forces. You would only be safe if you follow their orders." Dino heaved a sigh as he continued. "Hiding my identity and blending in with the others is really tiring and scary. Good thing I returned here alive by using our secret passageway."

The blue pacifier holder was about to ask some more when suddenly Iemitsu showed himself.

"Oi, Dino! Did I make you wait too long? Sorry about that, signing those papers were really hard. Now follow me." Iemitsu looked at his son and informed him with a sheepish grin, "Ieyoshi, Mama is calling you. And you might want to prepare for the festival, right? Hayato and Takeshi are with Mama."

"Eh? Gokudera? Yamamoto? I better get going now. Thanks, Dad!" Ieyoshi ran away, leaving the Arcobaleno inside the training room. '_With this I can skip my hellish training with those babies. Ugh!_' he thought.

* * *

With Dino and Iemitsu

Iemitsu, together with Dino, entered a secret room and was surrounded by a garden filled with different flowers that bloomed magnificently. They stopped in the middle of the garden where they could sit and admire the beauty of the garden.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a place like this in the castle." Dino looked astonished.

"Surprised? Actually, Nana is the one who is taking care on this garden. Now, have a seat, Dino-kun."

Dino, now sitting beside Iemitsu, stated his reasons for visiting.

"Do you have any clues to Squalo's location right now?" Dino asked with concern. "I heard that even after that incident he was still not found as well as the rest of the Varia."

The Varia was a group of the strongest guards that protect the Vongola. But they mysteriously disappeared after they are patrolling the boundaries of the floating continent. It was rumoured that they were hypnotized by the night flame users inside the sky nation's territory, even if the sky barrier that Giotto made was still intact. It happened as their night flames was at its most powerful, when the moon overlapped with the sun, creating a day without light, a total solar eclipse.

"That's one of my greatest concerns as of now since Squalo said he would surely return to finish his business that and kill my son." The king went silent for a moment, then continued. "But as long as we are prepared, there is nothing to worry about. Also, tomorrow is the day of the leap year and our flames will be at its strongest."

"Well, if you say so, Old man. Now about my little brother, how's his sky flame?"

"I believe you saw him using his flames at the training room, right?" Dino just nodded.

"He has been using his flames for a while now, but the rare sky flames that Giotto had have shown no signs of manifesting yet. Maybe it's because my son still lacks his resolve. But that's a good thing, right? Since this is not really the perfect time."

As the king glanced at Dino's brown eyes as he saw that he knew exactly what would happen if the said flame would start to appear. "For now, the Arcobaleno will watch over him and train my cute son."

"Yeah. It's for the best." Dino was relieved after hearing Iemitsu's news regarding his little brother. "But then, mind if I ask you where the sky arcobaleno and my ex-sadistic tutor is?"

"Well, about that, the sky Arcobaleno is still missing and Reborn..." Iemitsu was hesitant to answer.

"And Reborn?" Dino insisted for the king to continue.

"I actually have no idea where the hell he is right now? Ehe?" Iemitsu said cutely with a wink.

"WHAT!"

"Oi, Colonello! Did you hear Dino just now?" Lal asked Colonello while they were drinking their tea.

"Not really. Must be your imagination, Lal." Colonello said, and then calmly sips his tea.

"Where the hell is he?! Leaving my little brother behind." Dino yelled as he massaged his temples. "After he told to me that he would be in charge for the safety and training of the 10th Vongola. And old man, don't you 'ehe' and wink at me ever again! Understand! It's disgusting not even cute. "

"You meanie, Dino-chan!"

"Go away, Old man." And Dino immediately ran away from Iemitsu.

* * *

Meanwhile at Namimori

Mainly at the Sawada residence

Reborn was actually keeping his promise to Dino and was protecting the 10th Vongola heir. But as for the training, it may take a while before he could start. For now, Reborn was happily content with watching the small brunet while having his espresso.

"Neh, neh, Okasan! Are we going to the festival at the capital tomorrow?" The 8 year old brunet giggled happily.

"Haha! Of course, Tsu-kun! Okaa-san's already prepared her clothes for the festival. You and your father will understand the true meaning of the term 'beautiful.'" Sawada Hori was now praising herself.

"Tsu-kun, don't listen to your Okaa-san. She is delusional you see." Mr. Sawada patted his son's head and both of them laughed.

"Tsu-kun! Don't side on your father! He is a bad influence."

"Jealous, aren't you? Hahaha! It's only natural since I am kinder than you. Tsk, tsk!"

"Miya- kun!" Mrs. Sawada was radiating a murderous aura.

'_Here they go again_.'

'_Leave now! You don't want to die yet, right?_'

Tsuna gulped and decided to leave the inside of the house for now.

"Uhmm, Okaa-san. I'll be going to the backyard for a bit?"

When Mrs. Sawada heard Tsuna's voice, her aura changed from a murderous aura to a very happy aura in an instant.

"Of course, Tsu-kun! Me and your Otou-san will be discussing something important, neh?" And again her smile vanished as she looked back at her husband. It looked like he was about to get killed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was now sitting inside of their backyard peacefully as he looked up to the sky.

"Kirei..." (Beautiful)

He was admiring the sky until he noticed something or someone in their backyard's tree. He looked intently at a certain branch of the tree that is hidden thanks to the tree's leaves. He stared for a long time, trying really hard to figure out the feeling he was having, so hard that he didn't even hear his parents calling for him. It seemed that the couple had already made up.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Hai!" Tsuna looked at the tree once more before he went inside the house.

'_To think that he can already sense me. Hyper intuition? Not bad Sawada Tsunayoshi_.'

Reborn was satisfied with his soon to be student.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Okaa-san, Hurry!" Tsuna was really excited since it this was his first time celebrating the festival outside the orphanage and with his parents. Tsuna was waiting with his father for his mother to come out. Sawada Miyamura was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt inside, jeans and white shoes while Tsuna was wearing a blue jacket, light brown pants and orange sneakers.

And after the long wait, Sawada Hori was already done changing. (Why do girls take so time to prepare before leaving their house?) She was wearing a red yukata and her long hair was tied up.

Mr Sawada look at his wife like a goddess that had accidentally fell on earth.

"I..." He was speechless.

Tsuna noticed that his father was acting strangely. "Otou-san?"

No reply…

"Otou-san?"

Please wait fora moment...

He will restart in 3...2...1...0.

"You look really great, Hori dear!" Mr. Sawada finally regained his consciousness.

"Thanks, dear." Mrs. Sawada blushed furiously.

Then, a lovey dovey atmosphere filled the area.

Until Tsuna disturbed their moment.

"Neh! Are we going or not?" Tsuna asked while pouting. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hai! We are going now, okay? So don't cry now, Tsu-kun!" the couple said quickly.

"Yay!" Tsuna wiped his eyes and smiled brightly.

'_Plan successful! Hehehe_.'

* * *

THE NIGHT OF THE FESTIVAL

The town was already full of people when Sawada family arrived. Food stalls and games covered every street. Lanterns and lights of many colors filled the air. The people crowded at every shop and watched performers dance.

"Wow! The town looks so colorful!" Tsuna was amazed by the town's scenery.

As he ran happily, he stared at the flying lanterns. And then he went on a food stall. "Okaa-san! Look! A food stall! Lots of them!" As little Tsuna giggled cutely, he noticed an ongoing parade. He immediately ran towards the crowd and watched the parade without a care in a world.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE VONGOLA CASTLE

"Queen Nana, are you sure you won't need any escorts?" the maids of the castle asked.

"It's okay. Just a little walk in the festival won't hurt me and I'll make sure that nobody will recognize me." Nana assured them before leaving the castle.

* * *

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE TOWN CENTRAL

A group of people were watching the ongoing festival.

"Maa, so we are really going to attack?"

"Ushishishi, finally some action."

"VOII! Destroy that damn festival!"

"Boss, I will kill our target for you."

"No need. I will kill the trash myself."

To be continued

I actually divided this chapters into 2, hehe. Please bear with the grammars, hehe

Review review review!

Ciao XD


	6. Chapter 5 Great Fall Part 2

**Do not own KHR**

**It belongs to Amano Akira**

**Beta'ed : Pure Red Crane**

**CHAPTER 5 GREAT FALL PART 2**

**VONGOLA CASTLE**

"Ieyoshi, are you sure you don't want go to the festival?" the black haired child with a sword hanging behind his back asked his friend, Prince Ieyoshi.

"Yeah, I'd rather stay. Besides festival are boring. Right, Gokudera kun?" Like Ieyoshi was demanding for someone to agree.

"Of course, Juudaime! I'll stay here with you." the silver haired child named Gokudera instantly agreed.

The young swordsman was looking at his friend, Gokudera, with concern. '_He's not even accepting you as a friend. He's just toying at you_.'

"Neh, Yamamoto, you won't join us?" Ieyoshi flashed his fake smile.

'_Liar_.'

"Ah. I'm coming." Yamamoto Takeshi also returned the smile with a fake one.

* * *

BACK AT THE FESTIVAL

After the parade ended, Tsuna noticed that his parents were nowhere to be found. He tried to call them, but no one responded. So he decided to look for them while trying to stay calm, desperately holding back his tears.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" He sniffed then walked, only following his instinct.

While searching, our little Tsuna saw a boy eating a cotton candy while being cuddled by his father and the mother, smiling at him. This made Tsuna stop in the middle of the road, and he let his tears to flow. He was about to give up searching when someone touched his petite shoulder and asked him.

"Ara? Are you lost, Little one?"

Nana disguised herself as one of the normal citizens as her robe's hood hid her face. She started to happily stroll inside the town. But deep down, under that happy mask, she hoped that her son would have come with her.

Flashback

"Neh, Ie-kun, would you like to go to the festival with me?" Nana pleaded.

"Sorry, Mom, but I can't go. Hmm...My stomach hurts you see?" Then her son began to act like he's in pain.

'_I don't have a choice do I?_' Nana thought, understanding her son.

"Okay then, Ie-kun. I'll get the medicine and you, Mister, will take a rest. I do not like seeing my adorable son in pain. Neh?" Nana smiled before leaving his son.

End of Flashback

'_How's my adorable son's doing right now?_' Nana thought, not minding her surroundings until a little boy caught her attention, a little boy with brown gravity defying hair, alone and standing in the middle of the road.

And he looks like crying silently. Nana felt pity for him and so she decided to help him. The brunette went near to him, touched his small shoulder and asked.

"Ara? Are you lost little one?"

Then he turned around and Nana saw his face in detail. He had a pair of expressive round brown caramel eyes with traces of his tears on the side still visible. It felt so familiar that she almost forgot to talk. '_No! I need to regain my composure. I need to help him_.'

"Do not worry. I will help you. What is your name, dear?" As I finally snapped back to reality.

"But…sniffs…my parents...sniffs...told me...sniffs...not to talk...sniffs to strangers…" He looked at me as he sniffs and pouts. '_Kawaii!_' (Cute)

"No, it's okay, Little one. I won't hurt you." Nana smiled as she let her hood down, revealing her face to the little child. Luckily no one noticed the Queen...yet.

"Really? Promise?" He wiped his tears and flashed a bright smile at her.

"Promise." Nana assured him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. 8 years old! My parents call me Tsu-kun, but you can call me Tsuna hmmm...eto…"

"Ara! My name is Nana, Little one. Neh, can I call you Tsu-kun?" she asked him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course, Miss Nana-san." He giggled.

"Well, Tsu-kun! While we look for your parents, we should also enjoy the festival. So, you don't need to be sad, okay?"

"Hai, Miss Nana san!" he answered, followed by a sheepish grin. '_He reminds me of Iemitsu_.'

Sfx: Peace OST KHR

Tsuna and Nana bonded together as they were happily holding each other's hands, checking every stall, eating, and laughing loudly like no one cared. Some people recognized the Queen, but chose not to interrupt her bonding with his son.

"Look! The prince has the same hair colour as the Queen." One of the bystanders 'whispered' to his companion.

"Yeah! And he smiles like the King." the companion replied.

"You're wrong, he got his smile from the Queen herself."

"The Queen and his son look so cute together! Kyaa!"

And eventually, the news spread like a wildfire all over the town.

TSUNA POV Sfx: Twilight Katsumi Nagaoka KHR

"Neh, Mrs. Nana-san, where are we going?" I asked the woman who was with me while searching for my parents.

"It's a surprise, Tsu-kun!" she exclaimed as we continued walking hand in hand. I smiled happily at the hold until we reached a place with only a few people around. The place was beautiful and peaceful. I could see the stars clearly as they shone beautifully in the night sky.

And then I heard a loud explosion.

'_Fireworks!_'

We sat down as we watched the fireworks glow with different colours and vanish without a trace in the horizon. I was so happy and speechless at the same time.

"You like it, Tsu-kun?" Mrs. Nana san looked at me with her genuine brown eyes.

And because I couldn't express my feelings with words, I suddenly hugged her tightly as I closed my eyes.

POV ends

Nana was shocked when Tsuna suddenly hugged him. She felt like she was the luckiest mom in the world even if her son wasn't there with her. It was because of Tsuna. '_Maybe I should thank his parents when we find them later_.'

"Tsu-kun, there you are!"

"Okaa-san?" Tsuna disconnected his hug from Nana, which made the woman sad inside.

"Yo Tsu-kun! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" His parents noticed the Queen's presence, but she signalled to them not to bow.

"Your highness! Thank you for helping my son." Mrs. Sawada thanked the Queen and then called out to Tsuna.

"We need to go now, Tsu." Tsuna nodded and then he saw the woman who saved him start walking away, his body began to act on its own.

"Wait, Okaa-san!" He suddenly called the woman his mother as he immediately held the woman's hands to keep her from leaving.

So warm.

"Eh?" Then Little Tsuna realized what he just did.

His parents looked at him shock as they heard their son call the Queen his Okaa-san.

NANA POV

My heart felt really warm. When the child I saved suddenly called me Okaa-san and stopped me from leaving really touched me.

"It's alright, Tsu-kun. You can call me Okaa-san." I smiled happily then continued. "We will meet again. I swear, okay?"

"Pinky Promise...Okaa-san?" He smiled sheepishly and extended his pinky and I nodded.

"Hai, Tsu-kun. Pinky promise."

END POV

The festival was still going, but the Sawada Family decided to go home early so Tsuna wouldn't be awake for the whole night. They were about to leave the town as Tsu-kun cheerfully told them his experiences at the festival with Nana, when a sudden loud explosion was heard.

"The Varia are attacking us!"

The scene suddenly changed from a happy one to a bloody one.

"Tsu-kun, close your eyes! Me and Otou-san will get you to safety, okay?" Tsuna just nodded and closed his scared eyes.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE

The castle was also being attacked by the Varia. There was bloodshed everywhere, the gold was tainted. Ieyoshi was alone when Squalo found him.

"Hey, brat! I've come to kill you."

"You're lucky that boss didn't find you or else you would have died in the most horrible way."

"Don't get cocky! I can deal with you." Ieyoshi pulled out his 2 swords and ignited his sky flames as he positioned himself to attack.

"Brat! You can't defeat me because swords are my one and only best friend."

And their battle began.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mansion, Iemitsu was dealing with the Varia's boss. Lucky him.

"Trash, I'll kill you." said the man as he suddenly attacked using his guns, his sky flames concentrated in each shot.

"Xanxus, why did you side with the Night nation?! I know that you are not weak enough to be controlled by those bastards!" Iemitsu dodged Xanxus' attacks using his own flames.

Then Xanxus stopped and smirked.

"Simple." He looked at Iemitsu full of rage. "The Vongola rings."

* * *

THE TOWN

The Sawada family were running as they hoped to find a safe place to hide.

Reborn was actually backing them up in the shadows, killing every person who tried to hurt the family. But then something unexpected happened. Levi A Than reached the Sawada family before him.

TSUNA POV

My family suddenly stopped running. I thought that it was because we were safe. But I was wrong.

"Please spare us!" My mother was the first to speak.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" my father added.

And then the guy in a black coat suddenly spoke.

"Hey there! I actually have no grudge against you people. But you see, ORDERS ARE ORDERS. So it's a goodbye now."

My mother immediately threw me as far as she could before a flash of light devoured them.

"LEVI VOLTA!"

As the light vanished, there were traces of electricity left on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw my parents, burnt, lying as they held each other's hands.

POV End

When Reborn reached the Sawada family, he was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Sawada were already dead. And he saw Levi A Than moving in the direction where Little Tsuna was.

He was about to aim his gun at Levi A Than when a sudden strong flame engulfed Tsuna. A very warm, but dangerous flames. The whole continent was immediately illuminated by the rare sky flames, making those with ill intentions lose their consciousness.

And then it was gone.

The barrier that protected the Sky nation from the Night nation vanished without a trace.

Iemitsu felt it and suddenly left the unconscious Xanxus as he went to where his son was.

'_Ieyoshi. His flame has already awakened_.'

Meanwhile, the Night nation saw what had happened.

"The mighty barrier is already gone, huh? At last! Now we can infiltrate the Sky nation directly." And the man covered in bandages laughed dangerously.

Tsuna was in pain.

But didn't show it since it didn't bother him as he was looking at the dark sky, unaware of what exactly happened to him.

All he knew was that he felt very angry and then something deep inside of him suddenly unlocked.

And then the whole nation was engulfed by bright pure orange sky flames.

His dull eyes had no sign of emotion.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

An infant wearing a fedora hat called out him.

"Do you want to avenge your family? Or will you stop them?" The infant continued. "The choice is yours." Tsuna turned to the baby intensely.

"For now I'll help you to become stronger."

As the infant stopped talking, Tsuna looked at the infant before he nodded.

"Please do." His eyes full of resolve.

"My name is Reborn by the way. The world's greatest hitman."

**Yey! And thats the second part.**

**Haha,. If you noticed there are some Sfx included. I was actually inspired by those soundtracks while writing those scenes attached to it. Hahah**

**Well , I'll see you soon again!**

**Ciao! XD**

**oh, and forget to review.. ciao ciaoXD**

.


	7. Chapter 6 Escape and Blend

Konnichiwa minna! Hehe im back once again.

As for my replies

Kuroyuki34: soon. Very soon. When he reaches his age 14. They will meet in different locations.

And for the others: claudine, Urara-san and chibI vocaloid-san:

I also liked Mr and Mrs Sawada. And it hurts for me to kill them. Damn storyline.

I would like to thank you all Once again awesome readers for following, reviewing and making this story one of you favorites. Hehe

I would not get tired in thanking you all.. :)

Anyways here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 6 ESCAPE AND BLEND**

Iemitsu needed to keep running and make sure his son was alright. '_It's too early for the flame to awaken. He's not ready yet_.'

The blond found his son unconscious, laying on the ground beside Squalo. He checked his son's pulse first before lifting him away from the castle.

Now that the barrier was broken, protecting Ieyoshi would be their priority. The citizens knew this would happen eventually. They would have to wait for the chosen sky to prepare himself and save them. They needed to endure it as the Night nation reigned. Patience. Just little bit more patience.

And when he's ready.

He would shoulder the burden of this never ending war.

"Oi wake up!"

Hmm...5 more minutes.

"I said wake up!"

A big hammer appeared out of nowhere and suddenly hit the sleeping brunet.

"Ouch! I'm awake! I'm awake!" the boy panicked and then looked at his surroundings.

"My room." He surveyed the area before concluding that he had been dreaming. A dream where his parents were killed by a guy who could use lightning flames and then…an infant randomly appeared in front of him and offered to make him stronger. All of those events were only bad dreams.

'_Yeah, only bad dreams_.'

"Unfortunately, it's not, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'_Eh?_'

And he saw an infant, the same infant in his bad dreams. He was holding a large, green hammer and he swings it like only a toy hammer. And his name is Reborn if he's not mistaken.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days." The infant told the boy.

The brunet stared at the infant at first as if processing the information.

"2 days? That's long." he replied.

'_I never expected him to be so calm after what happened_.' Reborn thought.

But then…

"2 days?" the boy's eyes suddenly widened and shrieked as the whole neighborhood heard him.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

'_I take back what I thought a while ago_.' Reborn groaned.

"So it was true then?" Tsuna hesitantly muttered the next words. "My parent's death?"

"Yes." Tsuna felt broken when the infant stated the 1 word that confirmed his beloved parents' death.

He felt like crying and spending the rest of the day in his bed since he doesn't have any reason why he had to live in this cruel world. He'd rather die.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. 8 years of age. Adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Sawada when he was only 5. When he was at the orphanage, he was ignored by the other children. But he never held a single grudge on them. Instead he was thankful. Thankful because they acknowledged his mere presence."

"How did you know, Reborn-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I have my sources. Now, I want you to know that your real parents are still alive."

That made the brunet move suddenly.

"You know them? My true parents?" Tsuna was shocked by the baby's words.

"Ah. You want to protect them?"

Tsuna nodded, but then he was in doubt.

"Did they hate me? So they gave me away?" Tsuna, with his expressive eyes, started to get teary.

"No. They didn't." Reborn shadowed his emotions before continuing. "They only did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"You will know when you get older." The brunet didn't ask anymore as he wiped his tears away.

"Okay then."

"Good. We will start your training later tonight." Reborn changed the topic immediately in order to avoid anything about Tsuna's true identity.

"Neh, I have a question though?"

"Spit it out."

"How will you train me if you're just a baby?" As soon as Tsuna said those words, Reborn immediately glared with his black onyx eyes and shifted Leon from a hammer into a gun.

"Say it again or you will die, Kid." the baby threatened while emitting his killing aura.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna, who afraid to die, obediently answered.

"Now, listen to me, Tsuna. Because I will not repeat this if you're not paying attention." And then Reborn started to tell Tsuna about what happened after he passed out.

The moment the barrier vanished, the Night nation started to attack with full force from all sides, leaving the remaining powerful flame users to escape and protect the king's son since he was the destined one to end the war. No one knew where they hid themselves. While the citizens of the sky were forced to follow the Night nation's rules or they would be killed.

"Do you understand so far?"

"All I know is that the bad guys are already here and they will kill us if we don't follow. I don't understand about the king's son though." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"I'm not dame!" Tsuna pouted.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn continued his story despite the fact that Tsuna was complaining about his nickname. "Anyone who is able to use their flames were brainwashed and they trained them to become their new soldiers. That's why I gave you that ring." He pointed to the ring on Tsuna's middle finger. "This will seal your flames for now while I train your body and attacking skills."

"Wait a minute. I can use flames?" The brunet reacted in shudder. "But I can't remember having the ability to use flames."

"Remember that sudden flash of light?"

He remembered it. At that moment, he was really angry at the man that killed his parents, his body felt really hot inside and before he knew it, the flash of bright pure sky flames suddenly appeared and then vanished instantly, leaving his body in pain.

"Hmmm...I think I do."

"It's a powerful sky flame. But you still can't control it. And that is one of the few things that you need to achieve in our training." The brunet nodded in agreement.

"Another thing is that we will not escape this place. You will be training while following the Night nation rules." Reborn changed from his formal clothes to some normal ones...for babies. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"But why? Isn't it more dangerous to stay in here?" he asked and then stared at Reborn. Tsuna was about to laugh at the sudden change of outfit when suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Carry me, Dame Tsuna," Reborn ordered Tsuna, leaving the brunet no choice but to follow it.

A Night nation soldier welcomed them as soon as the door opened.

"Kid, are you a flame wielder?!" the soldier asked in a harsh manner.

"I'm sorry, Mister, but I am not." Tsuna pouted while he carried Reborn.

"And that kid, why is he wearing a yellow pacifier? Is he an Arcobaleno?" he asked bitterly and was about to take Reborn when he actually cried like a normal baby with his black onyx eyes still open.

Tsu-kun reacted immediately. "Your scaring my brother, Mister!" Tsuna showed his teary eyed pout.

"Tch! Stop him from crying he's annoying!" the soldier blurted out.

Instantly, the brunet acted like he was comforting his little brother, Reborn. But then something caught Tsuna's attention. "Now, now, little brother." said Tsuna soothingly as he started attempting to touch those curly sideburns.

_Don't you dare touch that._

_Or he'll torture you more._

Tsuna gulped as his own intuition was alerting him, making his hands to withdraw from the sideburns. The brunet felt relieved when the Night nation soldier left the house.

"Too close..." Tsuna let out a deep sigh as he closed and leaned on the door.

"You will be safer here since you are in their territory. The chances of you becoming their target are zero." Reborn explained him.

"But, why would they target me?" curious Tsuna asked Reborn.

'_Because they are looking for you_.' was what Reborn was about to say, but changed it.

"Who knows?"

A SHORT CHAPTER FOR NOW,, HAHA.. I'LL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME

Oh and dont forget to review, next would be the story of tsu kun's training with reborn.

Ciao XD


	8. Chapter 7 The Making of the Future Sky

Haha who wants to beta read my story? Hoho.

Dun dun ..next chapter! After suffering from hyperacidity and fever.

Woohh

Felt relieved.

I DO NOT OWN KHR.

IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA

BETA'ED BY PURE RED CRANE

* * *

CHAPTER 7

THE MAKING OF THE FUTURE SKY

"Wait, Reborn!?"

Reborn jumped from one tree to another and then ran at full speed into the dark forest. This made our little Tsuna struggle as he tried to follow the said baby.

"Keep it up, Dame-Tsuna, or you'll get lost." Even though he said that, Reborn was actually amazed by the little brunet because he managed to follow his lead. And only one person in his list was able to follow him this far. Giotto, the first Vongola ruler. And now his 10th generation descendent was added to his list. '_Maybe it's because of his hyper intuition_.' The baby smirked just by thinking about it.

On the other hand.

"Iemitsu, what are we going to do?" Nana asked her husband worriedly while supporting her son, Ieyoshi, as they walk.

"For now we need to find a safe place for the three of us and the Arcobaleno."

All of the royal families and the other flame wielders were separated along with the guardians. As of now, they were in a critical state. The moment the Night nation successfully captures the 10th heir of Vongola would also mean the end for them all.

"But it's been a long time since we stepped outside the floating continent. Is there still a place that is safe for us? All of the nations are being manipulated by them!" Skull voiced his concerns and was panicking inside.

"We'll never know. But for now, don't let your guard down." Lal held her rifle as she surveyed every area that they were passing through. Skull just nodded and continued walking.

"Now where did that lame illusionist and sadist baby go?"

"Do not worry, Lal. Both of them can protect themselves. Can't they, Colonello?" the most calm and composed member of their group Fon assured Lal.

"I-I'm not worried!" she suddenly complained as her face became red.

"Fon is right, kora!" Colonello grinned as he teased his blushing companion.

And then he thought to himself.

'_I wonder what Reborn is doing right now...Maybe he is beginning to train the real 10th heir! That selfish baby. I want to go back and train him too!_'

"Sorry to interrupt your chatting time, but I believe you better see this." Verde pointed at a big wall not far from their distance.

"I didn't know there was like this here. It should only be surrounded by thick and abandoned forests." Iemitsu was shocked from what he was seeing. The group decided to head towards the big wall.

When they finally reached their destination, they noticed that it had no door or any signs of an opening that people from the outside could enter.

"What should we do now?!" Skull was the first to react.

Some of them were thinking they should destroy the damned wall so they could enter. But Fon suddenly went near the wall and then knocked on the wall 3 times.

"It is a common courtesy to knock before you enter." Fon smiled and calm as always.

"Are you serious? That's the most absurd idea that I could think of!" The first time Ieyoshi spoke on their journey just to complain. He was about to continue his other complains when the wall suddenly opened, revealing a group of young people and by the looks of it, they were the ones in charged in protecting what lies behind the wall.

"A pleasant evening to all of you." Fon bowed, acknowledging their presence as the others followed him except for Ieyoshi.

The unknown group also bowed in response.

"Arcobaleno and Vongola I presume?" the red haired boy in the middle of the group spoke.

"Yes, we are." Iemitsu gulped as he analyzed the people in front, checking to see if they could be trusted. "Do not worry, we are..."

"Not enemies." they boy completed his sentence. "We know. And we've been waiting for your arrival, Vongola." And then he looked at Ieyoshi. "Especially you, the chosen sky." Ieyoshi, because he's always felt more superior to the others, ignored the red haired boy.

"Who are you people? And how-" Iemitsu looked confused about what was happening around him.

"King Iemitsu, we're going to explain later." The girl next to the red haired boy spoke. "For now, let me welcome you to our humble home. The Earth nation."

The Earth nation was supposed to be long gone. It was a civilization that should not exist anymore. When the Night nation attacked them, it was rumored that they were wiped out because none of them allowed themselves to be controlled by the enemies. But they survived, unknown to the whole nations because of Giotto. He secretly saved some of the Earth citizens, including his best friend Cozart, a powerful earth flame user. He also helped them build their new nation in the northern part of the forest.

"Why did you save us then?" Iemitsu, now sitting comfortably, asked the red haired boy after hearing those explanations.

"It's because your ancestor asked our ancestors to aid the Vongola when they needed help, especially his 10th heir. So please enjoy your stay here and do not be afraid, the people are very generous in here." the redhead explained as he smiled innocently.

"We are greatly thankful for your help...Hmm. Eto…"

"Kozato. Kozato Enma." he said as he bowed one last time before he left Iemitsu.

"Thank God we're home." Tsuna panted and his legs had already given up from exhaustion as he stumbled on his own feet and was unable to get up.

"Dame-Tsuna, this will be your training for the first year." Tsuna saw Reborn's onyx eyes suddenly sparked, his aura darkened. "And as you grow older, the harsher your training will become."

"EHH!" The brunet was about to complain, but stopped himself.

"You have no choice. It's do or die, Tsuna." the hitman said, then released his killing intent for further explanation.

"I understand the consequences and the danger that might happen during the said training and I humbly accept those terms." Tsuna, on his auto pilot mode which would only be activated when a person was in a dangerous situation, this was inspired by his late father Sawada.

"As long as you understand." Then the baby went in the dining room.

"Now prepare a midnight snack, Dame-Tsuna. I'm hungry."

Tsuna, now disabled his auto pilot mode, asked Reborn in disbelief.

"Is this part of your training?" he pouted, slowly standing up.

"You could say that." The sadistic baby smirked at this.

Life is cruel.

This was the daily life of Sawada Tsunayoshi and how he experienced it.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age 8

Status: Alive and well

In the morning, he delivered packages limited only in Namimori and sometimes washed dishes in any restaurant so he could earn money to buy food while Reborn had no choice but to hide inside or he would be captured. And when the night comes and they would go to a hidden forest where he followed Reborn's lead.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 9

Status: Still doing well.

When Tsuna turned 9, he was still the same training regimen. The only difference was the objective. This time, he should be able to catch Reborn or even touch him every night or else he would have to do 10 laps around Namimori, which he always did for half year until he finally grabbed Reborn for once.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 10

Status: Barely living

He was a little bit taller than before as he started to enter puberty. Every night was a life and death situation for him.

Why?

His training regimen was to improve his balance and strengthen his mental state. Reborn would make him stand on a rock with only one foot supporting himself. He needed to focus for an hour or he would fall into a thousand of land mines.

And even in the morning, he needed to balance the books on top of his head all the time or Reborn would kick him really hard. It was the year when all of Namimori was gossiping about a strange shriek that they always heard every morning.

HIEEEE...

The Night soldiers were not actually irritated by it. They were actually quite entertained by it as they would always bet on how many times they will hear the mysterious shriek that day.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 11

Status: Miraculously alive

Tsuna had a hard life for a kid his age. Not only was his training what he went through in the past, but it was now combined with the task to climb up a cliff only using his hands and feet.

"HHIIEE! REBORN, I'M SCARED! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The brunet was currently half way to the top.

Reborn appeared, floating in fairy costume as he replied with a slight change of his voice.

"If you want to live, then continue."

"Ughh, this is crazy!" he yelled and resumed his climbing, only to hold a weak part of a rock and then he fell miserably into a lake.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Too bad. Now you need to try again." Reborn was still dressed like a fairy.

"Let me rest first, Reborn!" he complained.

Then Reborn replied full of pride. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the word 'rest' is not included in my vocabulary."

"YOU'RE LYING! HHHIIEEE!"

And after 2 months of this suffering, he finally reached the top.

Banzai!

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 12

Status: Barely hanging on

"Tsuna, dodge my upcoming attacks. No questions or complaints allowed."

"Wait, Reborn, I…"

BANG

Too late.

A bullet passed by Tsuna and he was lucky enough to dodge it by an inch.

"HHIEEE!" Tsuna ran and dodged at the same time while he searched for a safe place to hide, which was highly impossible to find.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

The sadistic Arcobaleno continued to attack. He was actually enjoying tutoring his dame student. But deep inside, he felt happy to see his student improve so much and manage to dodge all of his bullets. And to think that he was an accurate shooter.

'_Not bad Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

_No..._

_10th heir_.'

Tsunayoshi de Vongola. The Arcobaleno smiled as he continued to attack.

He was proud, for he was the one who renamed his student.

'_I should apologize to the whole nation when the time comes._

_Especially to you and your parents_.'

And thats the chapter 7. Hehe.

Like it? Hope so, hoho

Replies:

silvermoon170 : do you have what they called hyper intuition? Cool! Hehe One of the guardians you mentioned will join tsuna's adventure soon . :)

Frost sparrow: thank you for your review :) and here's the new chapter .hope you like it!

27 fishes: About the beta. Maybe i'll find one soon. (HELP! SOMEBODY!) HAHAHA

kuroyuki 34: again thank you for your review , I felt so happy, hehe. This new chapter as I promised is a little longer than the last one ..so hope you like it,, hoho

Great san: Thank you for your wonderful review! and for looking forward to this story. Im deeply touched! Arigatou..

See you again guys! CIAO XD


	9. Chapter 8 Unexpected Starting Point

Hello minna-san! I would like to thank Pure Red Crane first for beta'ed this story! I myself actually enjoyed reading it. Hoho. :)

Anyways guys heres the new chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

UNEXPECTED STARTING POINT

Tsuna had no idea where he was. But for some reason, the place gave off a familiar feeling with a hint of sadness. He was in a white room. The brightness of the place hurt his eyes, leaving Tsuna no choice but to close his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." A calm but gentle voice of a man caught Tsuna's attention.

He slowly opened my eyes, as he tried to get used to the light and searched for the owner of the voice. There's no one else in the white space. After looking through the room once more, Tsuna decided to converse with the mysterious voice.

"You're sorry for what?"

"I..." It started, but then the mysterious voice suddenly faded away.

No, you can't leave yet.

"Wait!"

"Wai-! ITTEE!"

Tsuna found himself lying on the floor in an uncomfortable position, his sheets tangled with his body.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 13

Status: Surprisingly adapting

"Your finally awake, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn was holding Leon as a hammer and on his side was a defibrillator. It was already on standby.

"Is it me or are you planning to use that defibrillator on me Reborn?" Tsuna said as he sweat dropped and supported himself so he could stand up. Tsuna's eyes widened at Reborn and his dangerous machine.

"I was about to, but then you woke up, so maybe I'll use it next time." He looked very disappointed.

'_HE'S LOOKING FORWARD FOR IT!_' Tsuna became nervous as he felt a hot and cold sensation run throughout his body. His body shivered as the feeling ran through his veins.

"I have good news for you." Reborn sat on his comfy chair and sips his favorite espresso. "You won't have any training today."

'_Wha? FINALLY! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME, MY DREAM BREAK HAS FINALLY COME!_'

"Also, I'll be leave for a while to meet up with a long lost acquaintance. So behave yourself, Dame-Tsuna."

'_Is this my lucky day?! Thank God for this day_.' thought Tsuna as he began to feel his eyes produce tears of happiness.

Reborn saw this and gave Tsuna an evil grin. Tsuna froze at Reborn's look. "Don't miss me too much, Tsuna." He tipped his fedora before continuing. "When I return, you will be training harder than you before for compensation." He then kicked Tsuna's back, causing myself to fall. Tsuna rubbed his sore spot and turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, what was that for?!"

"I just felt like doing it." he said with his babyish voice.

Tsuna was just about to complain until he saw the time.

7:30

"Oh no, I'm late!"

Tsuna quickly took a bath, prepared his bag for work and cooked their breakfast.

"Today's menu. Omelette."

Well at least, I can brag my cooking skills.

"I'll be going first Dame Tsuna. Be careful not to look suspicious." Tsuna watched Reborn as his figure slowly vanished.

And he was gone.

The brunet looked at the house for a while and then realized that it was actually too big when you're alone. Everything was clean, the clear windows revealed the grey clouds outside. The place was empty.

And it was too quiet.

Reborn was always sadistic and tended to find different ways to torture him, even inside the house. But Tsuna was really thankful that the hitman came into his life, and at a time when he actually needed someone by his side.

'_I should not be feeling like this!'_

'_It's my precious break after all.'_

And so, Tsuna smiled happily and left the house, skipping like an insane person.

* * *

AT THE FLOATING CONTINENT BOUNDARY

Reborn, after successfully sneaking past the night nation soldiers, arrived at the rendezvous point where he planned to meet up with his acquaintance. The dark cliffs and large trees provided good cover for the baby; it was easy for him to sense another presence. But Reborn could not sense his acquaintance.

"Always late, I see."

After 30 minutes passed, a powerful wind blew and he saw a bird carrying a small figure, coming towards him with great speed.

"Kora, Reborn!" The small figure was revealed to be Colonello. He greeted Reborn and landed on the ground with his pet bird.

"Late as always, Colonello." The sun Arcobaleno smirked before head-butting Colonello.

"Same old Reborn, kora!" He also head-butt the baby as he replied.

The two babies began to compete to see who was stronger like they do every time they see each other. The area slowly changed from a quiet, peaceful habitat to a chaotic environment. They continuously fired at each other and see who will surrender or will get shot at first, turning everything to dust.

Their same old routine.

And after they calmed down, Reborn was the first to speak

"How are the Vongola and the guardians?"

Colonello sat comfortably on the ground and replied, "We've all been separated. And as of now, Iemitsu, Nana, Ieyoshi and the other Arcobaleno are safe. They are hiding in the earth nation."

"The Earth nation? I thought they were all eradicated?" The sun Arcobaleno was shocked at the news.

"Well, they're still alive. Apparently, Giotto saved them." The blue pacifier holder drank his water then continued. "Reborn, you need to visit and train Ieyoshi soon. They're getting worried."

"It's only a matter of time, Colonello. How is that spoiled child doing?" Reborn didn't actually want to leave Tsunayoshi alone right now. Because every day was getting more and more dangerous for the chosen sky as the night nation becomes uneasy since they can't find and kill him.

"Ieyoshi is doing alright, though he's frequently skipping his training. He just doesn't take us seriously." Colonello sounded disappointed in the fool.

"Hmph. What kind of teachers are all of you, allowing your student to skip his training?" Reborn shifted Leon into a gun and looked at Colonello. "My student doesn't even dare escape his training. It's a shame on you teachers for not motivating him." Reborn said as he smirked with a dark aura surrounding him.

'_You're as sadistic as ever, kora!_'

"When did you start training Tsunayoshi kora?"

"5 years ago. After the festival incident."

Colonello thought so.

"And how is his training progressing?" the curious Colonello asked as he listened intently.

"He's doing well. He has sharp eyesight especially at night and he does have a strong hyper intuition. His fighting abilities will come on his own."

The rain Arcobaleno nodded as he was a bit amazed of how Reborn was saying good comments about his student since he doesn't normally gives positive feedbacks.

"And his flames?"

"I sealed it using the silver ring."

"Sealed? But why?" He was confused. Why is there a need to seal Tsuna's flames?

"There are 3 reasons." Reborn straightened himself up and then he proceeded. "The fact is that he lacks in stamina when his flames awaken. Also, if his body can't handle his pure and powerful flames, it might cost him his life and lastly...Bermuda is currently residing in the sky nation. He might find it strange, feeling strong those pure flames and he'll decide to eradicate the sky nation in order to remove the threat."

Reborn was still not 100 percent sure about concealing Tsuna's sky flames using only the silver ring. There may come a time when the ring will collapse due to the sealing of such powerful flames for a long time. When the time comes, they should already been gone, somewhere Bermuda cannot sense him.

"I see. That explains it. Iemitsu still does not suspect anything because he thinks that the flames resealed itself on its own after the incident." Colonello nodded went closer to Reborn.

"When will I be training him, kora?!" He grasped Reborn's shoulder and violently shook it.

"Are you jealous, Colonello?" Reborn smirked at his thoughts.

"Don't be such a self-centered baby! You need to share, kora!" Colonello continued as he shook the sadistic baby but still he's still not budging.

"Kora! I just remembered something about Viper." He stopped for a while and became serious once again.

"What about her?" Reborn also turned serious and calculating.

"She's also been gone for almost 5 years after the festival incident."

Reborn looked at Colonello before replying. "I suggest you don't search for her, Colonello. I might have an idea as to what happened to her."

"What do you mean, Reborn, kora?!"

* * *

BACK TO NAMIMORI

There weren't many people on the streets today. Most of the people in the town were hiding in their homes or doing their jobs, no one was as friendly as they used to be. But unlike the gloomy townsman, Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking happily towards his job while he greeting everybody he knew along his way.

"Ohayou, Night-sans."

Yes, even the patrolling night nation soldiers.

"Ah…Ohayou, kid." they irritably replied, but on the inside, they actually felt glad to be greeted by a civilian.

This happy-go-lucky Tsuna continued to greet people and soldiers until he reached his work place.

"Ohayou, Manager!" he greeted loudly and cheerfully.

A man looked up. He had an afro hair style, was wearing shades, and had big biceps and prominent muscles all over his body. The manager welcomed Tsuna.

"Ohayou, Tsuna! I heard that you were befriending those bastard soldiers again." He looked at his small employer with a confusing face.

"I'm not exactly befriending them. I'm just greeting them, but it will come eventually." Tsuna grinned sheepishly. "Well, they're still human, they do have emotions." He added as he agreed with himself. "It must be weird because sometimes I feel like they are actually lonely inside. I don't know! I just know it." As Tsuna left, the manager let out a heavy sigh due to his frustration.

"Tsuna, forget your worries for a while and be cautious on your delivery this time." Tsuna's manager became serious and looked like he was worried for Tsuna's safety.

"Wha? Who's the receiver, Manager-san?" He also became a little tense as he waited for his manager's reply.

"Bermuda-sama." the manager shrugged in fear.

"WWWWHHHAAATTTTT!"

'_Oh no! To think that the scariest and the most dangerous person in the whole nation was where I am today! Kami-sama, save me!_' thought Tsuna as he cried for himself because he feels that it would his last day of his precious life. _'Reborn! Where is he when you need him?' _He cried internally and wished for Reborn's return.

"Manager-san, why now?! I can't die yet!" Tsuna sniffed a little as he was about to cry.

"You have no choice, Tsuna. You need to leave now. If the letter is late, he might kill you."

"H-Hai…Manager-san, please request for my proper burial!" Tsuna grabbed the letter and went to the former Vongola Castle, now known as the Night nation's castle, as fast as he could.

'_I just need to give the letter, right? No worries, Tsuna. You'll get home alive._

* * *

AT THE VONGOLA CASTLE

When he reached the castle, he calmed himself down and walked slowly, but surely.

"Good morning. A letter for Bermuda-sama." He bowed as he spoke formally for the first time. He showed the letter to the soldiers in an attempt to prove its worth.

The soldiers nodded when they confirmed the letter. "You may enter."

He entered the castle with some escort guards. He was scared, but he couldn't stop himself from becoming amazed by the inside of the castle. He actually didn't expect it to be this beautiful and well made. There were big and elegant windows with expensive looking curtains, a very wide area and a long gold like staircase. A lot of the castle was gold, it made the pictures and other appliances stand out, but not in a bad way.

"Wow." He accidentally blurted as he instantly covered his mouth.

"This way please." The Night guard decided to ignore the boy and continued escorting him to a private room.

When the door was opened, he felt the aura inside the room quickly. The dark, ugly and dangerous aura emitted from a certain man. No. A certain baby whose face was covered in bandages. The baby wore a black cloak and a black hat as he was seating on the king's chair.

'_Is he Bermuda?_'

"Bermuda-sama, a letter was sent to you." The guard bowed down and signaled Tsuna to bow at the Night nation leader.

"B-Bermuda-sama, here's the letter." Tsuna bowed as well before giving the letter to Bermuda. When the letter was given, he thought that it would be best to leave. He wanted to leave. But it wasn't going to happen just yet.

"Do not leave yet, kid." The baby covered in bandages spoke with his cold and dark voice. Tsuna only nodded as he tried to be calm.

This man was dangerous after all, so it was better to not come near him.

His intuition started to alarm him.

"What's your name, Messenger?" He spoke again, but this time, he looked at Tsuna with calculating eyes, as if he was feeling something from the brunet.

'_He can't feel my flames, right? No, he probably can't. It's been sealed with this ring. So I'll be okay?_' Tsuna gulped as he perspired a lot because of nervousness before answering.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, Bermuda-sama."

"Would you mind coming closer?"

No, Tsuna! Don't! As his intuition now screams and stopping him producing a pain in his head.

"Bermuda-sama, I'm afraid I can't. I-I have this cold. I caught this morning and it still hurts my head and I don't want you to caught this too." He lied while massaging his hurting head.

Bermuda looked at the boy in pain and believed at his words.

"What a kind child. Okay then." he said as he opened the letter and began reading it.

"Hehehehe!" His creepy and evil laugh echoed through the room. "Looks like the Vongola guardians have been found." He grinned evilly and looked at Tsuna. "You! Kid! Deliver this to the Lightning nation as my personal messenger." He threw the small package at the boy and watched as Tsuna caught it. Tsuna was shocked from the words muttered by Bermuda.

"Be sure to deliver that. It's more important than your tiny life kid." Tsuna looked at the small package with the symbol of a black moon embedded to it.

"H-Hai, Bermuda-sama. I'll excuse myself." He bowed again before leaving.

'_Personal messenger? Does that mean things will be like this for the rest of my life? HHIIEEE!_'

After Tsuna successfully left the palace, he managed to talk to his supposed escorts about delivering the package and to let him deliver it on his own. He rode a bus back to Namimori and while on the way, he stared at the small package. He felt something weird from it, urging him to open and not deliver the said package.

'_No. I should deliver this, or I'll die_.' He gently held the small package as he ignored his intuition like the thing inside was asking for help.

* * *

SAWADA RESIDENCE

Tsuna reached the house, tired and he felt like his life had been shortened.

"Why is it always me?!" He scratched his hair in frustration and then he saw Reborn with another baby.

"REBORN! HELP!" Tsuna screamed in panic as he ran towards Reborn.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was peacefully sipping his espresso.

"Yo V-Sawada, kora!" the baby greeted Tsuna.

"Eh? Might you be the acquaintance of Reborn?" Tsuna calmed down for a moment.

"My name's Colonello, kora." He stretched out his petite hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Colonello san." Tsuna grabbed Colonello's hand, only for his hand to be turned on a different side.

"ITTE!"

"Did you see what I did, kora?" Colonello bragged about how he greeted Tsuna.

"Not enough, this is how I do it." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head and then threw him from the living room to the kitchen.

"What are you two doing? HIEE!" he screamed as he dodged another upcoming attack, this time from Colonello.

"You're good, kora!"

"Well, he's my student after all."

"You two should listen to me first!" Tsuna recalled what he was about to say to Reborn.

"What is it dame Tsuna?"

"I-I delivered a letter for Bermuda-sama a while ago." He spoke, panicking as he remembered how scary the experience was. Meanwhile, Reborn and Colonello looked at each other, their auras suddenly changed.

"It said in the letter that the Vongola Guardians have been found!"

"Oh no. I should tell them about this." Colonello said.

"This is a problem." Reborn muttered.

"And the worst part is that he made me become his private messenger! I'll be delivering this small package at the Lightning nation's boss!" He placed the package on the kitchen table unsteadily. Tsuna was showing his fear as he gripped his hair with both of his hands.

Reborn was shocked from what he had just heard. He decided that he should leave the Sky nation with his student now since it would also be a good chance to exploring the Lightning nation while he is on duty to deliver the said package.

"Be prepared, Dame-Tsuna. We're going to the Lightning nation."

"A-Are you sure, Reborn?"

"Ah. And you, Colonello. Report this to Iemitsu."

"I know, kora!"

And so the journey has unexpectedly begun.

AND CUT! HAHA

DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW MINNA

CIAO XD


	10. Chapter 9 Here I Come

**Konichiwa! . Would like to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and favorating this story. T.T Really appreciated it.**

**Yeah.**

**Another chapter is here. Dun Dun...**

**(Mukuro kun can I borrow your awesome laugh? )**

**Anyways enjoy reading ? kufufufu**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Here I Come**

"Bermuda-sama?" one of the loyal Night nation guards asked their ruler.

The baby covered in bandages stared as his glare pierced through his guards and he grinned evilly.

He was in a good mood. It's been a while since he last acted this way. The last time was when he successfully conquered the sky nation. Maybe it was because the guardians were spotted.

"Just wondering why you would trust that kid to deliver such an important package to the Lightning nation? We, your royal guards, could personally deliver it for you, Bermuda-sama." '_Or with the power of the night flames, you could teleport yourself to the Lightning nation instantly_.' The guard thought as he bowed down in respect after asking the said ruler.

"It's simple. I just want to be entertained by those Vongola." Bermuda felt excited as he emitted a darker aura and continued. "They'll come for that boy and the package, and when they do, Levi and his subordinates will ambush them."

"But why did you choose that pathetic boy, Bermuda-sama?"

"He interests me."

Bermuda actually felt a weak presence of power when he saw Tsuna for the first time. When he looked at the brunet's brown round eyes, he saw a small colorless flame, but it was restrained by something. And the cursed Night nation ruler thought that maybe he could awaken that mysterious power and use it for his own good. That is…if that kid survived the outside world.

AT SAWADA'S RESIDENCE

"Are we really going to leave this place, Reborn?"

The brunet look saddened as he packed his necessary belongings in his backpack. He didn't want to leave the house yet since this was the most memorable place for him. It was the place where he grew up with his parents and where Reborn trained him soon after his foster parents died.

"Ah."

The brunet sighed and then his attention was caught by the supposed to be delivered package.

A warm and weird feeling.

'_Should I deliver this?_' He unconsciously reached for the small package as he was once again tempted to open it.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should secure that package." Reborn went in front of the brunet and looked at the small package. "The thing inside might be important, especially since that it came from Bermuda."

It's a little odd. '_Why didn't Bermuda himself take care of this_?' Reborn was suspicious about what was happening. '_Well, it's better to leave now_. _It looks like he's fond of Tsuna_.'

"Hurry up."

"H-Hai!"

Tsuna, now finished packing and ready to take his first step out of the house with a dramatic scene, was interrupt by Reborn.

"Reborn, I'm having a moment here!"

"Oh sorry, Dame-Tsuna. I didn't notice." The baby hopped on top of the brunet's head. "And what's with that?" he asked, pointing to the other bag Tsuna was holding.

"I-I'll feel uneasy without my violin." Tsuna explained as he scratched his cheeks.

Reborn was amused at his student.

Music for a sky born citizen was the extension to their lives. When the war started, music was practiced less and eventually completely vanished when the Night nation successfully conquered the sky nation. Or so he thought.

Reborn was happy to find out that his student was still enjoying his life to the fullest and was not affected by the ongoing war. '_Do not forget, Tsuna, you will still return here. And when that time comes, I hope you will be the same as you are now, Tsuna_.'

"Well then, let's go to the port." He nodded and began their journey.

EARTH NATION

"Fon-sensei, can I rest now?" the blond teen panted, already exhausted.

"Of course, Ieyoshi-kun." The storm Arcobaleno smiled as they bowed to each other before he left the teen.

"Skull, has Colonello returned yet?" Fon sat comfortably beside Skull.

"Nah. Didn't see him yet." Skull lazily answered while he's lay down.

"Oh Colonello, welcome back!"

Skull sweat dropped as he saw the rain Arcobaleno. The purple baby turned to the red one, who was staring at him indifferently. "Skull-sama was not lying! He was not here a while ago!"

Fon chuckled as he heard his fellow Arcobaleno defended himself.

"You're just not observant enough, kora!" The rain arcobaleno went near the two.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah. And I told Iemitsu about the guardians."

"What about them?" Fon and Skull looked at Colonello immediately when they heard about the guardians.

"They found them. And now it's the 10th heir's duty to gather his guardians."

That's how fate goes.

The sky must be surrounded by his weathers.

And it was his duty to bring them all together.

"So, Ieyoshi's about to venture into outside and find his guardians." Fon looked excited for their student.

"But who will accompany him?" Skull panicked, he did not want to be chosen.

"I can volunteer myself." Fon calmly stated.

"Me too. But Iemitsu will decide what's best for him, kora!"

The three babies agreed and when they were about to head to Iemitsu's location they heard a loud voice.

"FATHER, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yes, son. But don't worry. Lal will accompany you to your journey."

"I know. This is for the sake of the whole nation, Father. I'll go."

The former sky nation king stared at his son and smiled with concern. "I'm happy you understand, son. Be careful, okay? Mama and I will wait for your return."

The blond haired teen smiled as he nodded and left his father to prepare for his upcoming journey. He walked and if you listened closely, you could tell that he was actually stomping his feet with frustration and passing every room. '_Ugh, good luck for me_.'

He was already close to his room when he passed by the young ruler of the Earth nation.

"H-Hello, Vongola." Enma smiled and greeted formally.

'_Annoying_.'

Ieyoshi not really in the mood decided to escape the red haired teen immediately. "Oh! Didn't see you there. Talk to you later, bye!" And then runs, leaving the red haired teen standing alone.

'_He doesn't really like me_.' Enma felt sad as he stared at the running teen. '_And here I thought we could be friends_.'

'_Maybe I was wrong about the sky._

_The sky that embraces all_.'

AT THE FOREST

SHORTCUT TO THE PORT

"Are you sure this is a short cut, Reborn?"

"Yeah…the last time I checked a long time ago."

'_A long time ago? How old are you exactly?_' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"You'll never know, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked and continued to lead the way.

_It's getting dangerous out here._

Tsuna walked cautiously in the middle of the forest until a certain bush caught his attention. He stopped moving and focused on the bush as it began to move violently. He suddenly felt scared, but at the same time, curious about what was inside. Reborn noticed his student's actions and suddenly stopped, now staring at the moving bush.

"Grrrr..."

'_What?_' Reborn thought.

'_Something's coming out! HIEE!_' Tsuna internally screamed.

The brunet saw a shadow slowly come out and a pair of amber eyes staring at him. He flinched when he heard the small, but scary growl again.

The small creature stepped out of the bush and Reborn saw its features more clearly. It was a small cub with its furs covered by sky flames.

"A rare sky lion, but it's still small…" Reborn went near to his student and stared at the angry sky lion. "I think we stepped in his territory."

"It's best if we should leave now, taming a sky lion is not a good idea." Reborn suggested.

Sky lions were known to be fierce and violent and only a few persons can actually tame them, sometimes it could take a month just to get close to one.

Tsuna was already shaking in fear and he tried to straighten his posture, but then noticed the cubs amber eyes.

'_He was lonely. It must be sad to live alone in this forest little lion_.' Tsuna thought as he smiled sadly. Unconsciously, he went closer to the angry cub until he could almost touch it.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?! Get back here!" Reborn was mad, but also concerned for the welfare of his student.

Tsuna looked into the lonely cub's eyes as his hands slowly reached out to the animal's head. The orange animal stared at the hand and the brunet's eyes.

Reborn was prepared to shot the cub in case it would go on rampage.

He waited…

But his expected reaction didn't come.

As he saw his student happily petting the young sky lion.

'_You never fail to amaze me, Tsunayoshi_.' Reborn smirked and watched his student laugh with the tamed cub.

The cub happily growled as it jumped into the brunet's arms and licked the teens face, making Tsuna laugh.

"Hahaha…Stop it! That tickles." Tsuna innocently laughed. Suddenly, the young sky lion was surrounded by sky flames and the flames turned into a ring on Tsuna's right pointer finger as the cub vanished.

"Gao..."

"Did the cub just…?"

"You didn't know, Dame-Tsuna? Animals that are surrounded with flames can become a ring when they trust and chose their masters. And I congratulate you for acquiring a rare sky lion pet, Dame-Tsuna."

"I-I-" Tsuna couldn't believe it. To be able to have a pet sky lion. It was unbelievable for him and he didn't expect it.

"We should hurry now, Dame-Tsuna, we're almost there." The brunet nodded as he heard a loud sound and saw a flying ship floating above them.

"Wow." Tsuna was amazed once again after seeing a flying ship for the first time.

"That's only 1/4 of what's out there, Tsuna, and you already look like that?"

"But it's really cool!" Tsuna acted like a little kid while his eyes followed the flying ship that was headed towards the port.

"Now you're acting like a kid. That's dame. Dame-Tsuna."

"Mou, Reborn!" '_And you used the term: dame twice!_'

The brunet was about to continue his complaint, but was interrupted when he noticed that his tutor suddenly vanished from his previous position.

"Hurry, Dame-Tsuna, or I'll be leaving you again."

Tsuna smiled as he began to run again.

"You've got to be kidding me, Reborn. I've been following you for many years and I haven't even tried to lose my sight on you." he said. Tsuna felt happy from his accomplishment.

BACK AT THE EARTH NATION

"Father, Mother, I'll be leaving now." Ieyoshi hugged Iemitsu and Nana, smiling for everyone who came to send him off.

"Remember what I said, Ie-kun." Nana worriedly looked at his son for the last time.

"Be careful, and do not expose your identity son."

"Be sure to come back, Sky." Enma said with his soft voice and a little smiled.

The blond teen nodded and left with Lal by his side.

'_Guide the sky's journey Kami-sama, and our ancestor Vongola Primo_.' Iemitsu thought as he looked at his son's image slowly turn transient.

"Neh Lal? Where are we headed first?" Ieyoshi lazily asked the rain Arcobaleno.

"Don't know. Follow your intuition."

'_Intuition? Hmm. Since I feel like I need a vacation maybe at that place_.'

"I feel like we need to go to the rain nation first."

"Okay then, let's go."

While the two began their journey, Colonello also sneaked out of the Earth nation, leaving for another secret trip. Unfortunately for him, Fon, Skull and Verde saw him.

"And where are you going at this time Colonello?" The storm Arcobaleno talked first.

'_I've been caught, huh_.' thought Colonello. "Lightning nation, kora!"

"And what are you going to do there? Hmmm..." Verde asked him with his analyzing eyes.

"If you're that curious, you can come with me, kora."

"I'd rather not. I am perfectly fine here. As long as I can use their laboratory, then I am satisfied." The lightning Arcobaleno answered and then he looked at Skull.

"Skull-sama doesn't want to join you!"

"Good decision, kora, or you would have become his lackey again."

"R-Reborn-sempai is there?" The rain Arcobaleno nodded and was about to leave when Fon stopped him.

"Your journey sounds interesting. I'll join you."

"Then let's go, kora!"

The sun was about to set when Reborn and Tsuna reached the port. The port was at the edge of the island and you could see everything, from birds to the land below. Giant structures covered the area, most likely used to get people up to the top of ships to do maintenance. There were many ships that were hooked to the docks, ready for departure. The brunet looked at the flying ships with his glittering eyes and was going to head closer when Reborn kicked him in the head.

"This is no time to be amazed, Dame-Tsuna. Go and buy tickets already." Tsuna nodded as he caressed his hurting head and went to buy tickets.

"Tickets for 2 please? A trip to the Lightning nation." he said while fighting his shyness.

"Tickets for two, here." the seller said monotonously. Tsuna noticed this, but still thanked the seller and smiled his usual bright smile.

The seller was actually taken aback. For someone to smile at him so sincerely in such a long time made him feel alive.

"T-Thank you, kid." he muttered softly, it was almost inaudible while the brunet walked away from him.

Tsuna looked at his ticket. They were supposed to board the ship 27 that would depart in 5 minutes. He looked around and was about to find the ship when he heard Reborn's voice.

"Oi, Dame Tsuna! In here!"

'_Eh?_'

He followed the sound of the voice and saw Reborn, already on board the correct ship that was about to leave.

'_Reborn! And he didn't even call me when he boarded_.' He sweat dropped as he stared at Reborn.

"The ship is already moving. Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

The brunet ran as fast as he could and thought of an idea to board on the leaving ship. He borrowed a bicycle without consent from the owner as he hurried to a high area. He stopped upon reaching the area and waited for a right moment as the ship reached the area.

'_Let's see how you can pull it off, chosen sky_.' Reborn smirked and observed his student.

The other people already on board saw the brunet. Some were worried and some were actually looking forward for some action.

Tsuna gulped as he attempted to jump from where he was standing and into the flying ship.

'_It's all or nothing_.'

And the moment the ship was really close to him, he jumped with all his might while shrieking, begging for his life.

"HIEEE!"

His body came in contact with the main sail as he slid down smoothly and not so gracefully landed on the dock. The people who watched him clapped and congratulated him for successfully boarding the ship.

"That was awesome!"

"Kid congrats!"

"It's not every day to see that kind of scene. Haha."

The brunet shyly bowed and blushed as he felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn hopped on top of the brunet's hair.

"You planned this again, didn't you?" Tsuna sighed in relief as he decided to sit and rest.

"It's a part of your training."

"Reborn! I…" Tsuna became speechless as he saw the beautiful sunset as the sky tainted with orange color. He smiled and felt peace as he watched the scene.

'Here I come.'

**TBC**

Do not forget to review! ;) It helps me a lot.. Kufufufu..


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome to the Lightning N

Hello guys, another update after exams. Finally.

Hey thanks for the it really helps like a lot. ;)

Pollo:hi! Thanks for your awesome review. Well Ieyoshi doesn't have hyper intuition since his father Ietsuna was only . Also timoteo and iemitsu does have it but its not that strong compare to Tsuna. ;) and yeah you could label them as bad parents

.Frost-sparrow: thank you very much! Haha .:)

Kazuri-yuko98: Hey here's the new . thank you very much for your awesome review once again. Hugggss!

Kanojo wa Rinko:I'll do my best! Thank you for your wonderful review and ill follow your suggestions. :)

DISCLAIMER:DO NOT OWN KHR DEAR READERS

Beta ed by: the awesome Pure Red Crane

Chapter 10

WELCOME TO THE LIGHTNING NATION

Today, the sun was shining ever so brightly in the sky's horizon. A sign of good weather as the big ship continued to soar so gracefully, hitting the clouds on its way as it slowly reached its final destination.

Inside the ship, there were a total of 50 rooms. There were 10 private areas, 20 for semi-private and the last 20 rooms for commoner areas. The rooms for the private area were located in the upper section of the ship. It was designed for rich people that were on board, obviously because of its luxurious designs. Every room had its own comfort room, the walls were painted white, and every area had a red carpet along with expensive furniture such as the beds, cabinets, and chandeliers. Of course, the dining area for the private area occupants was beautifully arranged and the food that they were served was top class.

Just below the private areas were the semi-private rooms. They were usually occupied by people with normal jobs with a little higher salary per month. The design of the rooms were the same as the rooms above, just remove the red carpets and expensive things and replace it with the not so expensive furniture. For their comfort rooms, it was located outside their rooms while the dining area was shared by the occupants of the semi-private and commoners room occupants.

The lowest floor inside the ship was the commoners' rooms and was usually occupied by normal people with normal jobs with a not so high, but not so low salary. The rooms were actually okay because the cleanliness was still done for them, the walls were purely wood and the beds per room were double decked and the comfort rooms were the same as the semi-private rooms.

And that's how the rooms of the ships were divided.

All of the people on board were enjoying the temporary peaceful environment inside their respective rooms, except for one room occupied at the commoners' area.

"Close your eyes." the baby commanded his brunet student, signaling the beginning of their first meditation session.

"Free your mind."

'_Free my mind_.'

"And focus."

'_Focus_.'

"Feel and imagine your aura flowing freely inside your body just like calm water."

'_Feel and imagine_.'

The brunet sat with his legs crossed, trying his best to focus with the upper part of his body, completely relaxed while his eyes were completely shut.

'_Drops?_ _Hmm...I can actually feel and even hear something_.'

He continued to concentrate, but his mind was loss in the moment, trying to figure out why he felt different.

"Slowly, sense your own energy as it comes out of your body.

'_I feel cold, or rather soaked...Is this energy flowing inside me?_'

While he tried to understand the sensation he was feeling, he heard a faint chuckle, obviously coming from his baby tutor.

'_Hmm...Something's not right here_.'

The brunet slowly opened his eyes and saw water running from a mysterious green hose…

"R-Reborn!"

The baby hitman, wearing white clothing suitable for yoga, was currently holding the said hose as the brunet concluded that Leon was definitely shape shifted into a hose.

"You're not supposed to open your eyes while meditating, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna secretly complained in his thoughts and frowned.

'_Does meditating require getting wet? More importantly_...'

"What's with that paper?" The curious brunet pointed at a piece of paper Reborn was holding in his left hand.

"A note from my friend, Fon. It's a guide for your meditation, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stole the said paper and decided to read it in his mind. His face turned into a twitched while looking at the piece of paper he is holding.

"Is this…?"

'_Cheat notes..._'

"You see, meditation is not my forte." Reborn pouted while acting like a child.

'_Next time, do not attempt to teach me if you have no idea what you're doing_.'

He sweat dropped and decided to change his clothes or else he would catch a cold. He was about to remove his upper clothes when he saw Reborn, watching him intently. His face became red, but then shook his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Umm, R-Reborn? Could you t-turn away for a while? I-I'm kind of distracted, you see."

The baby smirked mischievously, but then decided to look away for a moment.

"1 minute."

Tsuna knew what Reborn meant and what he needed to do. He had to change his clothes as fast as he can before the time Reborn allotted was consumed. Without further interruptions, Tsuna quickly removed all of his soaked clothes while grabbing his new clothes.

30 seconds left.

Tsuna already finished putting his brown pants on before leaving his upper body exposed and grabbed his top, continuing to change in a fast manner.

And- Oh!

The brunet collapsed in tiredness, he just finished putting on his plain white shirt.

'_You perverted baby_.' the brunet thought while he sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulder a bit.

Reborn, however, grinned and stared at the brunet with an 'I know what you are thinking' expression and was quite amused by his student's thoughts about him right now.

"I have my reasons." Reborn told the brunet as he pointed at the wooden window inside their room.

Tsuna went closer at the window, only to see the sky slowly getting darker as he heard a distant rumble of thunder. Unable to move from where he was standing, he continued to observe the sky which had completely darkened and a sudden flash of lightning frightened him followed by a very loud roar. He quickly closed the windows and covered it with the red curtain. He grabbed his jacket and immediately dashed outside the room, unable to sense his tutor jump on his shoulder as he made his way outside the ship, only to see the upcoming view of their destination.

'_This is-_'

"The Lightning nation."

A large, wide and futuristic city surrounded by tall and strong walls welcomed his vision. The area was so bright thanks to the lights from the tall buildings, houses and from the oval shaped, flying cars floating around the whole city. The place was very prosperous unlike his home town, Namimori, where they do not have any flying cars, but it still has a calming sense, the feeling that Tsuna could not sense in the lightning city. Most of the buildings were beautifully made with their own distinct features, like a building in the shape of a heart, or maybe a boat and even a human face. However, his attention was attracted into one building. It was the tallest building located at the centre of the city and had a spherical shape surrounded by a green and powerful lightning. He didn't really know why he was drawn to it, probably because of the strong lightning flames surrounding the entire building.

"That is the main power plant of the city, Tsuna." Reborn oriented the brunet since he noticed that his student couldn't get his eyes off the said building. "That is also where you will deliver the package, but we won't do that." He continued, leaving the brunet confused and scared at the same time.

Tsuna was confused…

If they won't deliver the package then, why? Why would they try and enter inside the Lightning nation and risk their lives?

And scared…

Since they were dealing with Bermuda, the leader of the Night nation and the most dangerous person living at their current time.

"Are you sure about that, Reborn? It's Bermuda-"

"Ah. You will have a different mission, which is finding the Vongola guardians, that's why we're here right now."

After Reborn explained, Tsuna was still confused, more confused than before.

'_Finding the guardians? What does it have to do with me? It's the Vongola's 10th heir who should be doing this job!_' the brunet thought as he concluded to himself that the Vongola might be slacking off somewhere or not doing his mission. '_That must be it!_'

Reborn laughed inside as he read his student's mind once again. '_He's not actually slacking off, he's just complaining._' he thought.

Tsuna released a deep sigh and decided to follow Reborn for now to increase his percentage of survival. He looked up at the dark sky, observing the small flashes of lightning with small thunder roars as the ship successfully landed at the port.

"Let's go, Tsuna." The brunet nodded, now wearing his bag pack with the violin case hanging on his left side as he took his first step inside the Lightning nation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ieyoshi and Lal arrived at the Rain nation.

"This is the Rain nation right?" the blond haired teen asked Lal Mirch as the baby only nodded in return.

"Then why does the land looked dry and cracked, like there is lack of water in this area?" Ieyoshi wondered as he scanned their surroundings while they headed inside Rain nation territory.

"It was rumored that the rain from this area is summoned through the rain citizens' resolve. It seems that they have lost their will to fight."

Lal stared at Ieyoshi before continuing, "Of course your rain guardian is included if he's here."

Lal's statement kind of worried Ieyoshi for a bit. For a person to lose his will to live was not a good sign for his rain guardian. But then he thought that he can't interfere with his guardian's decision. It's his life after all.

'_Maybe looking after him would be waste of time._'

"Let's just find for a place to settle down first." the blond teen said lazily.

* * *

BACK AT THE LIGHTNING NATION

Tsuna, with Reborn on top of his head, was currently strolling as they headed towards the power plant and at the same time, observing inside at the lively city. The citizens were interacting with each other as if they can't see the patrolling Night guards, a factor that the people of Namimori lacked. The business industry was not neglected. Instead it continued to grow and develop.

'_It seems like they weren't even conquered by the Night nation_.' the brunet thought, but then a small takoyaki stand caught his attention and its owner was located beside a restaurant before an intersection. He saw the owner of the stand getting dragged cruelly by the Night guards because he was unable to pay his taxes at the desired date. They beat up the poor man as he begged for someone to save him, but he was ignored.

"Please...anyone...help..." The owner's quivering voice echoed through the area and still, the citizens didn't budge. But for Tsuna, the voice stayed inside his mind as he clenched his fists, wanting to help him.

"It would be wise not to interrupt, Tsuna." Reborn said to his worried student like he was about to rush and save the man.

Reborn was right and Tsuna knew it, but still he couldn't help it.

Trying to control his emotions, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply in order to restrain himself.

Tsuna finally realized.

The Lightning nation citizens were all running away from a fact. The fact that their lives were being controlled by someone. But they wanted to live normally, so they tried to ignore these horrible situations and focus on their own lives, only following the Night nation's demands.

But is this worth it?

To ignore the people while they were being punished or the worst case be killed for violating or just not paying their overpriced taxes on time.

They should not be satisfied with this kind of life.

The brunet slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully the beating session had already ended as they left the poor man covered in bruises lay on the street. He hurriedly went to the poor man and helped the said man into a sitting position while leaning on the wall.

"I'm sorry, mister. I wasn't able to help you." The brunet was the first one to utter.

"I'm alright now, kid, so don't worry about me." the man said as he coughed a little and stared at the brunet's wide caramel eyes which were full of hope.

"You've got good eyes, kid. Do not lose that no matter what." The man smiled warmly at the brunet.

Tsuna also smiled in return and nodded as he offered him a handkerchief. He stayed there for a while and then decided to leave when he could assess that the man was already free and could be on his own. He waved for the last time before he started to head to their destination once again.

* * *

He continued to walk, trying his best to ignore the delicious smell of the food as he passed by different establishments. He was able to at first, until he heard his stomach grumble.

"Ugh...Can we eat first?" the brunet said lifelessly as he held his stomach.

"I have no choice. I can't afford dragging my student all the way."

And so they went to a food stand and buy some corn. The brunet happily grabbed his wallet from his pocket when a small figure unexpectedly snatched his wallet and ran to the other side of the road.

"EHHHHH?" The brunet looked at the fading small figure that just snatched his wallet as he tried to process what was happening right now.

Wallet.

Snatched.

No money.

NO FOOD!

HIIEE!

Tsuna, despite being hungry, felt a sudden adrenaline rush and started to pursue the figure while Reborn sat comfortably on top of his head, holding the brunet's hair to keep himself on.

The figure he was following blended in the area full of people, but that didn't stop him from running as he took a little detour, now relying on his intuition to lead the way. His brown eyes turned into a shade of amber colour, but nobody noticed since he didn't mind the people calling for his attention while he passed by at a fast pace. He, with his fixed expression, was getting more desperate to capture the thief who stole his wallet as he felt himself get in close proximity to his target. And just after he turned into the right corner he finally saw the small figure that looked composed while he walked with his wallet.

'_Finally!_'

The brunet still didn't let his guard down as he tried to conceal his presence while the small figure approaching without a sound to as his features became clearly visible. A child like Reborn with black, braided hair and dressed in red Chinese clothing.

'_He doesn't look like a bad person_.' the brunet thought, but he still needed his wallet back or else he would faint from hunger later. His hands moved quickly and successfully took his wallet while the culprit didn't notice and happily tightened his grip so that he wouldn't lose it again. He put it inside his pocket and then decided to tap the shoulder of the small person and smiled.

"It's not good to steal other people's belongings, neh?"

The baby looked at the brunet and was surprisingly calm for someone who just got caught for stealing an item.

"You do have an interesting apprentice, Reborn." the baby spoke and his lips curved into a smile.

"Ciaossu, Fon."

'_Eh? They know each other? Wait, Fon...Where did I hear that name before?_'

"May I know your name young one?"

Tsuna suddenly snapped from his thoughts as he heard Fon ask for his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Fon-san" He bowed respectfully and then noticed another familiar small figure coming their way.

"Kora, Fon! Where have you been?" The brunet watched the other baby become aware of their presence as the baby hurriedly came to them.

"So you've found them, huh?"

"It's nice to see you again, Colonello-san."

"Do you enjoy following me, Colonello?" Reborn jumped from the brunet's head as they began their head butting/nice to see you again greeting.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched the two babies' style of greeting.

"They're still the same." Fon, in his composed state, chuckled and then observed the brunet for a while.

'_What is so special about Tsunayoshi that Reborn chose him as his student?_' Fon's thought didn't seem to remove itself from his mind. '_And it seems that Colonello also wants to teach him._'

"Neh, Fon-san, would you like have a seat on my shoulders? You must be tired from running, right?"

Fon broke out of his deep thoughts and gazed at the brunet as he noticed that the aura surrounding the teen was warm and welcoming. Even to him, after he just stole his wallet, the teen was still worried for his sake. He grinned and accepted the teen's offer as he hopped onto the brunet's shoulder.

'_What a delightful sensation_.'

Fon concluded that the brunet was a sky born citizen since most of the people he knew with the same vibe were all known as sky flame users and citizens.

'_But this boy should be careful or the others will use his kindness and might destroy him in the end_.'

"Tsunayoshi, I believe you're feeling hungry right now."

'_Eh?_'

"I totally forgot!" The brunet deadpanned as his stomach began grumbling again.

"I suggest you eat since you got your wallet back." Then Fon pointed at a ramen stand. The brunet saw it and immediately went to buy ramen to satisfy his hunger, leaving the other two babies.

"They'll follow us after their done, Tsunayoshi. No worries." The brunet nodded as he bought 4 ramen and start eating his food with lightning speed, not minding the people who were looking at him. He just wanted to eat his hot and delicious ramen.

'_He does look hungry_.' Fon thought as he calmly ate his food and observed his fellow Arcobaleno who just came from their greeting session and started eating as well.

* * *

While the four of them were eating their warm and delicious ramen, the owner came closer to the brunet and muttered "Are they your little brothers by chance?" Tsuna, who was enjoying his food, suddenly stopped eating and thought for a moment before nodding.

"It must be difficult to be a baby sitter, huh?"

"H-Hai." He agreed while he reminisced the time when Reborn was training him, the first time he met Colonello and now Fon, who made him run around town. "It was really hard." Both of them nodded like they understood what it really felt.

'_I hope Fon would be different from those two_.

* * *

Time skip

After eating, they proceed to their destination with Tsuna, who now had 3 babies with him. He was listening to their conversation since they were whispering about something and he knew was important. However, the only words that he was able to hear were Vongola, Rain nation and search.

'_Maybe the prince is looking for his guardians in the Rain nation?_'

And an idea suddenly popped into his mind. The moment that he meets the sky prince, he would be sure that the Arcobaleno would be with him since it's their job given by the late King Giotto, and he would be able to return home in no time while he waits for them to defeat the Night nation.

He nodded to his idea, but then he remembered the scene he saw with the owner of the takoyaki stand and the people ignoring him.

Unconsciously, he stopped walking and realized that what he just thought as he stared solemnly at the dark sky.

'I'm just like them, a selfish person. But what can I do? I'm still a weak and a cowardly person. And I am just Dame-Tsuna.'

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi." The baby hitman suddenly spoke as the brunet snapped out of his thoughts and saw the 3 babies staring at him. '_How long were they staring at me?_'

"You look pitiful right now, Tsuna." Colonello spoke up.

'_I know, Colonello. But I can't help it_.'

"You just have to be yourself, Tsunayoshi." Fon also verbalized his opinion with calm vibes.

'_Fon-san_.'

"Fon is right, Tsuna. Stop acting like a hero." Reborn came closer and stared at his student.

"Just do what you want to do."

'_What I want to do?_'

The brunet stared with his wide caramel brown eyes, still staring at his tutor's black onyx eyes and then his lips slowly curved into a smile.

"I just wanted to protect."

'_That's right, Tsunayoshi Vongola. Just be yourself_.' Reborn thought and was unable to hide his smile as the three observed this, making them laugh.

"I-I thought smiling faced didn't suit you, R-Reborn!" The brunet, now with his cheerful side back, continued to laugh, unable to sense his tutor's killing aura.

Tsuna's pure sky flames ignited strongly the moment he stated his resolve, but it was concealed thanks to the silver ring.

However, two people were able to sense the brunet's flame in a faraway area from the Lightning nation.

"This sensation?" The shadowy figure clapped her hands happily and went closer to the other shadowy figure.

"No doubt, it's a pure sky flame." The other shadowy figure confirmed the first one's suspicions as he grabbed something small and rectangular and ate it.

"So are we going to summon it now?" The first figure talked again.

"It's not time yet. We'll wait until he gathers all of his guardians."


	12. Chapter 11 Rescue the Lightning Guardian

**CHAPTER 11**

**RESCUE THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN**

"A-Are you sure we should enter that scary gate?"

Tsuna and the three Arcobaleno were currently standing just outside a large dark green gate surrounded by lightening flames while 2 controlled lightning flame users with black masks and green clothes like those of an army guarding the gate.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told the brunet. He changed his clothes into a yellow jumper and a white shirt. Colonello was in blue and Fon was in red jumpers. Each of them was hiding their individual pacifiers.

Reborn hopped onto the brunet's shoulder. The moment his body made contact with the teen's shoulders, he felt it. The teen was fighting his nervousness and he felt the petite boy tremble from time to time, but he didn't mind it as he noticed that the brunet's eye was filled with determination. And so he smirked.

"Now, Tsuna, take out your package and hold it tightly. It will become our ticket to enter."

The brunet nodded as he drew the small package from his pocket and inhaled deeply before they approached the guards.

"State your business." The lightning guardians stared at them like they were being dissected. Tsuna gulped as he looked at the 3 babies who were smiling so innocently at the cruel looking guards which made him sweat drop before gathering the confidence to speak.

"Well, a pleasant day on both of you, good sirs." The brunet spoke with relaxed facial muscles, showing no sign of fear. "We are here to deliver a package from Bermuda-sama." He bowed with respect as the other three followed his example.

"The delivery guy, huh. Where's the package?" one of the lightning guards asked him in order to verify the statement of the brunet.

Tsuna drew out the small package and showed it to the guards as he held it tightly in case would they attempt to steal the package from his hands.

Both guards were satisfied. One of them guided the newcomers inside the power plant. The area was wide inside. Like the former Vongola castle where Bermuda resided, the place was very quiet and you couldn't hear any cheerful sound.

The guard stopped walking as they reached the visitors' room.

"Please stay in this room for now while waiting for our boss." the guard said as he turned around and was about to leave, only to be knocked out by Fon who was wearing his usual clothes again.

"C-Cool." Tsuna muttered as he thought to himself that it would be wise not to make the calm and nice Fon an enemy.

"Let's go shall we." Fon spoke, bowing after knocking the guard unconscious.

"But we have no idea where we are going? How are we supposed to find the guardian?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone, only to get knocked down by his baby tutor.

"I have a map." Reborn showed the map that he was holding to the two other Arcobaleno. While the brunet was still flat on his face and groaning in pain, he complained. "I-Is this necessary?"

Reborn, with his usual grin, looked at the lying brunet with satisfaction. "Yes, because I felt liked it."

Tsuna supported himself to stand up and followed his baby tutor and the two other babies' lead. It felt awkward for him since older people normally lead the younger ones, but in his case, he was following the lead of a baby. Not just one, but three, which hurt his teenager pride. Though he knew that they were not normal babies, but it still hurt.

"What are you spacing put for, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna heard a calm voice which made him snap out of his thoughts.

"F-Fon-san." The brunet stared at Fon, looking slightly confused as he looked on their current location.

The place was a bit narrow as he saw empty prisons which he absent mindedly passed by just a while ago. Then he saw a strange looking door surrounded by lighting flames with Colonello and Reborn already in front of it. Just by looking at the lightning flames, he knew that just a shallow touch could be fatal for them.

"How will we open that door, Fon-san?" the brunet asked worriedly while looking at the storm Arcobaleno, but he saw no signs of worry. Instead the baby smiled as if he wanted to say that it was going to be okay. Suddenly, the brunet heard the door open. He saw a small figure standing inside the sealed door and then he heard a child voice.

"Vongola?"

'_Eh? Vongola? Does he mean the heir?_'

"I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Tsuna spoke while scratching his fluffy brown hair. He heard the child sigh in disappointment.

He wanted to apologize since the person he wanted to see and be saved by was not here. It must have hurt. He opened his lips, only to be interrupted as he saw the child more clearly.

He was wearing cow like clothes with his afro hair and green emerald eyes sparkling the moment he saw the three Arcobaleno.

"Gyahaha! Reborn, I missed you!" The cow child ran towards the baby hitman, only to be dodged and he eventually tripped.

"Watch where you're going, Lambo. Kora!" Colonello, looking as strict as ever, went near the cow child as if he was trying to help him stand, only to find the cow child face facing the ground, looking hurt.

"That's not a warm welcome, you two." Fon said to his fellow Arcobaleno as he helped the hurt cow child who was already sniffling as if he was about to cry.

"Hold it in, Lambo." Fon sighed as he offered a roll of paper to the child. It was already used up after a minute. Lambo calmed down and looked at the unknown teen, standing not far from him. He walked towards the teen.

"Who are you, kid?"

The question made Tsuna confused. '_Why did he call him kid? He is the one who should be called a kid!_ _What the hell is happening in this world?!_' he thought. The kids around him were acting like they were older than him or something.

"Dame-Tsuna, he's older than you think. He's already 15 years old." Reborn explained to the confused brunet, which made the brunet nod at first and then…

"EHH! How did that happen?" Now the brunet sounded surprised with his brown eyes widened and unknowingly a dropped jaw.

"Well, it was because of my bazooka."

He was 10 years old when he was escaping from the previous Varia attack on the Sky nation during festival. He ran and ran deep in an unknown forest, using his bazooka as a shield against stray and intentional flames that were shot his way until he successfully lost the enemies who were following him. When he thought he was safe, he slowly walked in the deep and dark forest and lived there for years until he was captured by the Night nation. He was being escorted into his specialized prison.

"I accidentally tripped and then my bazooka suddenly flew towards me and then poof. Gyahaha!"

Because of an accident, he was shot by the malfunctioned bazooka. Then he was turned into a 5 year old, but his consciousness was still the same, a 15 year old Lambo, the Vongola lightning guardian.

'_15? More like a 5 year old to me_.' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"But don't worry, my dear friends. My bazooka is still here and if only it could get repai-"

"Sorry to interrupt your storytelling, Lambo, but we need to leave now while their boss is still not here yet, kora!" Colonello spoke, successfully catching all of their attention.

"Really? Then we should hurry before Levi A Than shows up!" Lambo happily jumped after hearing Colonello's good news, but Reborn became alert as he heard the name 'Levi a Than,' the man who killed the brunet's family. Sawada Tsunayoshi's foster parents. Tsuna didn't react to the name since he didn't know the name of the killer, but he was sure that Tsuna wasn't ready to face Levi a Than right now.

"Lambo's right, we need to hurry." Reborn spoke as he held his partner Leon and then shifted him into a gun. A sign that Reborn was facing a dangerous situation which made the two Arcobaleno raise their guard while Tsuna also felt the need to leave as if the danger was slowly coming towards them.

And so all of them ran as fast as they could, trying to find an exit for them to escape until they saw a small gate, they were able to see a glimpse of a wide area of grassland outside the city.

'_Finally. A way out_.' All of them thought, making them feel relieved, except for the brunet. He was relieved in a way, but his intuition was warning him and this time, it was much worse than before, giving him a little headache.

When they stepped out into the grassland, Tsuna's headache became more prominent as he held his hurting head. He winced in pain, making the group stop walking.

Reborn was worried, but he needed to be alert. It might be his intuition acting up. So he ordered Lambo and Fon to take care of the brunet while he and Colonello watched out for any signs of danger, but unfortunately, it came earlier than expected. Reborn's face turned dark and he stared at the brunet, who was finally relieved of his headache, but they didn't see the enemy yet.

"What a nice surprise to see three Arcobaleno, the lightning guardian and…What's this?" A guy in a black cloak with umbrellas behind his back spoke in a bossy manner.

"Levi A Than." Lambo muttered the name of the enemy, but it was unheard by the brunet.

Tsuna heard that voice before. A voice that he wanted to forget. But why? His eyes were still closed, but he could already feel his heart beat louder than before.

'_A brat?_' Levi examined the brunet's features. They seemed familiar. He tried to remember where he had seen them before. Then he remembered a certain scene when they made their surprise attack during the sky festival.

Yes. The poor couple that he killed and their son. He was about to kill their son, but then a strange light engulfed him. That's right.

"The tenth heir? Hahaha! It's a pleasure to see you. You did escape death 5 years ago." Levi laughed in a very dark voice which made the brunet's brows twitch.

Right now, Tsuna didn't care about what the guy was talking about.

Because what mattered most was that he found him.

The guy who mercilessly killed his beloved parents.

Tsuna clenches his fists as he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of angered amber colored eyes and not brown ones which surprised Fon who was beside him.

"I'll kill you." Tsuna with his face darken and stares at his enemy.

"This could be a problem." Reborn spoke as he stared at Colonello, it seems like the both of them were thinking the same.

But unknown to them, even Tsuna.

The silver ring that suppressed Tsunayoshi's flame suddenly had a small crack.

Beta'ed by Pure Red Crane

DUN DUN...

to be continued. :P

I feel happy right now,. thank you so much guys for following, making this story to be one of your favorite fics and also for reviewing ,. huhu,. so glad. :D

Do not forget to review again okay! haha,. *Feels motivated*

ciao!

Replies:

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf and hitomi65: Thank you for your wonderful reviews!,. hoho,. anyways, hope you like the next chapter,. :D

Flickering Hope: Thank you so much to find this story amazing ,. huhu *Tears of Joy* Do not worry about the most crucial part of the story,. I had it planned,. inside my full of spoiler mind. :D

Frost Sparrow: Hey thank you for your reviewing again!,. I told you so,. Im motivated,. hoho,. :P

Kanojo wa Rinko: That is one hell of a long review,. I should thank you for those,. (You know the shots,. hoho) Though I know that it would still be a long way before I improve my writing style,. So for now, I'll do my best in writing,. :D (Wears a bulletproof vest and a helmet) I'm ready! ,. XD

Kazuri-yuko98: haha!,. thanks for your wonderful review dear,. ;P Well here is the new chapter to the EXTREME! ,.( Lambo you there? XD)

Great: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter,. *felt relieved* For now, those two who felt Tsuna's flames would be a secret,. haha. spoiler alert! :D Hmm,. maybe I'll be editing the chapter and insert the arcobaleno's conversation after updating ,. ;)


End file.
